


【宇植】下雨天（一）

by Rocketlaunchbaseof23



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 55,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketlaunchbaseof23/pseuds/Rocketlaunchbaseof23
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

休息日的午后总令人昏昏欲睡，暖橙色的阳光透过窗边的白纱变得没那么刺眼，罩在陆东植睡得乱糟糟的深棕色头发上。风从外边的阳台上吹了进来，被吹起的白纱带动着声响，陆东植一下子惊醒过来。

“糟糕，还没晾衣服！”

他赶紧从沙发的怀抱中挣脱起来，把洗好的两大筐衣物费力地搬到阳台上，一件一件地抖开，再套进衣架，挂到衣杆上。

沈宝景最近似乎又接下了一个案子，经常不在家里，所以家里有很多事情只能交给相对来说没那么忙的陆东植。

陆东植帮着他父亲管着几家烤肉店，不像平常的上班族朝九晚五还时不时加班，他的时间相对来说比较自由，经常呆在家里看他喜欢的悬疑推理类。

陆东植站在阳台上拍打着换洗的被单，余光中瞥见隔壁家的阳台上站着一个人。

“啊，徐先生，下午好。”他停下晾衣服的动作，跟徐仁宇打招呼。

“......下午好。”徐仁宇把烟灰抖进烟灰缸中，两根细长的手指夹着香烟，用一种难以言喻的眼神望着陆东植......手里的衣物。

陆东植顺着他的目光看向自己手中，发现自己正拿着沈宝景的内衣，瞬间陷入了尴尬之中，他赶紧把沈宝景的内衣放下，试图用对话来化解掉这份尴尬，“哈哈哈，好像很少在阳台上看见徐先生呐。”

他和妻子沈宝景是一个月以前才刚搬来这个公寓的，作为礼节，他们拜访了以后即将成为邻居的徐仁宇。

“我们的新邻居长得还挺帅的。”他记得沈宝景这么跟他说过，当时他还笑着问沈宝景是不是喜欢上邻居了。

他隔空望着徐仁宇，和第一次见面时的西装革履不同，大概是休息日的原因，他只是简简单单地套着一件黑色高领，休闲裤的裤脚耷拉在拖鞋上，整个人少了份精明，多了两份慵懒。一份慵懒在穿着，一份慵懒正盯着陆东植。

徐仁宇手中的香烟味随着一股风飘到了陆东植那，陆东植一时没忍住，咳嗽了几声，他是真的一点都受不了香烟的味道。

“不好意思。”徐仁宇大概是知道了，一边跟陆东植说着抱歉一边将手中的香烟掐灭。

夕阳渐渐西下，落到了陆东植的身后。徐仁宇看着那仿佛是从陆东植身上透出来的阳光，听见陆东植对他热情地招呼道：“对了，徐先生要不要晚上来我家吃饭？我老婆今晚又不回来，我从店里拿回来的肉都要吃不完了。”

没想到的是徐仁宇竟然点头答应了，毕竟看上去徐仁宇常是一副生人勿近的模样。

这是徐仁宇第一次进到邻居家里，陆东植刚一帮他开门就飞快地跑回了屋内，说是锅内还炸着东西，让他自己换好拖鞋进来。

徐仁宇换好鞋后不由地打量起了陆东植家里的装修，和他自己家里的风格差异太大以至于他甚至都要怀疑这是不是同一栋公寓了。

米白色的墙纸，浅木质的家具，褐色的地毯，空中飘散开来的食材的香味。

徐仁宇走进客厅，看见身上挂着深绿色围裙的陆东植在厨房里忙忙碌碌，开口问道：“需要帮忙吗？”

陆东植转身过来：“啊，如果可以的话徐先生帮我把这些切好的蔬菜和肉移到餐桌上就行，谢谢。”

“哦。”徐仁宇倒是挺感激陆东植没有给他安排一些他处理不了的任务，从小到大不是外食就是家里保姆给做饭的他只能帮陆东植拿一拿餐具之类的了。

“对了，搬来这么久，还没问过徐先生是做什么工作的？”第一次把邻居叫来吃饭，陆东植随口聊着天试图让气氛缓和下来。

“在证券公司上班。”徐仁宇一面询问着陆东植餐具的放置位置，一面回答他。

“那岂不是经常和数字打交道？我也经常得帮家里管账来着，看着就头痛死了。”陆东植将炸好的一个个穿上黄金战袍的肉丸夹到漏网上，好把多余的油控出来。

“还行吧，也没那么头疼。”徐仁宇看着陆东植演出来的痛苦至极的表情，嘴角微微翘着。

陆东植又想起什么，取了一个小碟出来往里面舀进一小勺大酱汤，朝徐仁宇递过去："徐先生尝一尝，看咸淡调好吗？如果好了就可以吃饭了。"

徐仁宇从他手里接过小碟，尝完之后告诉他，挺好喝的。

“是吗，能合徐先生的胃口就行。”陆东植高兴地弯着眼睛，嘴里轻轻哼着小调朝两个碗里舀好汤，抬头继续笑着对徐仁宇说：“我们开饭吧，徐先生。”

陆东植的手艺很好，即使挑剔如徐仁宇，也吃得很香。只是徐仁宇有些在意，他过于在意从刚才就一直没从陆东植脸上下去过的笑容。

“你为什么一直在笑？”

陆东植一听徐仁宇这么问他，赶紧拿手压了压自己的脸颊，“可能是最近这段时间都是一个人在家吃的饭，我比较喜欢一起吃饭的感觉，”

他夹起一块烤肉包进生菜叶中，“宝景最近因为工作原因根本没法回家，警察这个职业真是辛苦啊。”

徐仁宇抬眼看向电视机柜上摆着的两人合照，照片只有三张，但能看出来都具有纪念意义，而最近的一张大概就是为了纪念搬家而拍摄的。

“你们看起来很恩爱。”徐仁宇说着，没有注意到陆东植听到这句话之后一瞬间的僵直。

“哈哈，是吗？”陆东植干笑着，光“看起来”那三个字他感觉徐仁宇好像已经将他看透。

只可惜以目前的他和徐仁宇的关系，陆东植根本不会当着徐仁宇的面说出那些事情。

眼看着气氛又要冷却，陆东植开始转变话题开始跟徐仁宇其他一些杂谈琐事。聊到徐仁宇偶尔也会看一些有关推理的书籍时，陆东植还挺兴奋的，向徐仁宇推荐了几本书，还表示如果徐仁宇愿意的话，他可以借给他几本看看。

徐仁宇还没来得及婉拒，玄关的门突然被打开了。

“东植，你有没有看到我的......徐先生？”沈宝景风风火火地走进来，因为意想不到的徐仁宇的出现而停住了脚步。

徐仁宇朝她打了招呼，陆东植站起来说道：“啊，宝景你怎么回来也不说一声，吃饭了吗？要不......”

沈宝景急着打断他：“抱歉，东植。我拿个东西就走。”

“是吗，这样啊......”陆东植收回自己探出去的身子，没一会，徐仁宇又看见他重新探了出去。“那要不要给你装一些带去局里啊？还有一些......”

沈宝景在房间里边翻箱倒柜着边喊道：“不用了，难带过去。你和徐先生继续吃吧，不用管我。”

徐仁宇能够明显看见陆东植头上的耳朵在得到沈宝景的回答之后立刻耷拉了下去。陆东植坐了下来，努力堆起笑脸朝徐仁宇笑着：“徐先生，继续吃吧。”

徐仁宇夹起一颗炸肉丸，咬下一口。酥脆的炸衣在嘴中发出踏雪般的声音，包裹住的肉汁在咬合力下汇成美味的精华，裹住了所有的味蕾。

“很好吃。”他赞叹道。

的确好吃，他没有因为顾及陆东植而说谎，他也不知道陆东植会因为这一句而开心到把剩下的那些炸肉丸全部给他打包好了让他带回去。

徐仁宇和陆东植还在吃着饭，沈宝景就已经收拾好了一包东西准备要出门，大有这阵子都不回来的架势。

陆东植明显急了，不顾徐仁宇还在一旁就直接冲上去拉住沈宝景，“什么案子还能不允许警员十天八天的都不能回家？”

沈宝景也知道陆东植有了脾气，无可奈何地停在玄关处耐着性子对着陆东植解释：“不是不允许回家，是如果我能多走一遍现场多研究一秒案例，说不定就能早一秒抓到犯人，早一秒少一个受害者。东植，你已经不是小孩子了，我知道我最近很少回家，但是大权为重知道吗？”

“可......好吧，我知道了。你赶紧走吧。”陆东植垂下失望的目光，看着沈宝景利落地换好鞋，走的时候还一脸歉意地对陆东植说道：“真的抱歉，等这个案子结束，我们再去哪里旅游吧？！”

陆东植努力平复着心情好让沈宝景看到自己的笑容，“嗯！”哪怕他知道这个案子完了还有下一个案子。

等沈宝景走后，陆东植舒了舒气，走进客厅里对徐仁宇抱歉道：“不好意思，让徐先生看到这种样子。”

都这样了，他也不怕徐仁宇笑话了，干脆破罐子破摔地开始问徐仁宇：“她还爱我吗？”他站起来，朝冰箱里拿出两罐平日里沈宝景会禁止他多喝的啤酒，一瓶给自己，一瓶递给徐仁宇，“我一个大男人的，说爱是不是有点傻？”

徐仁宇没说话，摇了摇头，和陆东植碰了一下啤酒罐，他有点想走，但又有点在意陆东植。

“我以前的那些女朋友都觉得我太粘人了所以把我给甩了，只有宝景没有嫌弃我，可是为什么我感觉她也开始嫌我烦了？”

也不知道是不是他一口下去喝得太猛还是怎样，但徐仁宇敢肯定陆东植的酒量不咋地，第一罐啤酒还没结束，他的脸上就已经开始上红了。

“她应该没有嫌你烦。”徐仁宇喝着酒，看着陆东植眼看就要扑进餐具里，立马伸出手挡住陆东植的额头，把面前的餐具都撤走之后，才将力道慢慢撤开。

“徐先生就不会有我这样的烦恼了吧......”陆东植拿手指着徐仁宇，“你长得那么帅气，一看就是那种会被一群女孩子围着的王子形象，啊，好生气啊。女孩子是不是被你骗得团团转来着？”

“我结婚了。”徐仁宇说道。

“什么？结婚了啊......结婚？！”陆东植倒没有醉到那种程度，徐仁宇抛下的炸弹立马就把他炸清醒了。

“可，可是我从来没有看见过你，你的结婚戒指和夫人......”如果结婚了，怎么也会有迹象的吧？！

“我们是商业联姻，我们已经约定好了不去管对方的生活。”

“这，这样啊......”“商业联姻”完全是陆东植无法理解的世界，于是他就很疑惑地问徐仁宇道：“可这样的话，徐先生如果喜欢上了别人，那该怎么办？”

徐仁宇反倒不能理解陆东植的问题，“有什么区别吗？”

陆东植喝得迷糊的脑袋转了转，好像是没什么区别。也许是真的一个人憋久了，也许是知道了徐仁宇和自己也是“已婚”男士之后，陆东植倒是更加打开了自己的话匣子，仿佛已经和徐仁宇达成战线联盟一般，一个劲地跟徐仁宇喝着，放着一个刚认识不久的邻居在家自己昏昏醉去，醉倒前还不忘告诉徐仁宇记得把打包好的食物带走。

徐仁宇搂起陆东植放到沙发上，看着陆东植呼呼大睡的脸，感觉有些好笑。

他以前没遇见过这么爱说话的人，在他面前叽叽喳喳了这么久，听着倒也热闹，缺点是人有点傻，优点是做饭好吃。


	2. 【宇植】下雨天（二）

窗外被一片灰色笼住，看不见再远的景色。不少雨丝从阳台外斜飞进来，贴在外边的窗面上，似好奇地想要窥探屋内的模样，却被陆东植拉起窗帘，屋内的一切被尽数遮挡。

即使是在白天，屋内一盏灯都没有开，唯一的光源也被他用深色的窗帘遮了个一干二净，陆东植整个人深陷在黑暗之中，内心却渐渐升起一种异样的归属感，这种归属感和他从进入这个房间开始内心就升腾起来的罪恶感交叠在一起，让他呆立在窗前，思绪不知飘去了哪里。

身后的脚步声靠近着，带着这雨天般让人堕落的滋味贴靠在他的耳边，陆东植的手背一凉，是有人从后面伸手握住了他。房间内的钟表在规律地走动，他能够清晰地听见那个人喊他名字，每一个字。

“东植......”

雨滴的亲吻从他的脖子处随着重力滑下，陆东植仰起头，他疑惑着。

为何雨滴的温度会如此炙热？

而他们成了现在这样？

\-------------------------------------

自徐仁宇那次去过陆东植家后，他们的交流便比以前要多了些，陆东植偶尔会敲开徐仁宇家的门，站在门口亲切地给徐仁宇推荐他刚看完的小说或者电影。而徐仁宇有时在电梯门前看见了急急忙忙出门的陆东植的话也会特意让电梯停着，等着陆东植那不好意思的笑容，在电梯这密闭的空间内，两个人不过简简单单的日常对话一番，然后互相点头告别，去向各自的方向。

潜移默化是可怕的，但人们却不会立刻感觉出它的可怕，只会在很久之后，才突然惊觉。

就像徐仁宇会不知不觉中定好出门和回家的时间，陆东植会不知不觉中推算徐仁宇什么时候会在家。

不断重复的日子叫人容易忽略掉这些细小的改变，一条谁也无法觉察到的细线横在了那里，也许不久之后它就能引发洪水猛兽。

沈宝景依旧很少回家，久了陆东植也开始偶尔懒得自己做饭，索性往家里囤了一堆的速食，再偶尔点个外卖的换换口味。

自那以后他和徐仁宇之间的交流虽然多了起来，但陆东植并没有再邀请徐仁宇去自己家里吃饭，也许是因为让徐仁宇看到了自己和沈宝景的真实关系，也许是因为他看出来了徐仁宇并不习惯到别人家里吃饭。

“三，二，一，都躲好了吗？”陆东植蹲在沙坑旁，用手肘埋着脸。

“好啦~”几个可爱的童音从四周传来，特意压低了声音，生怕声音再大一点就会被谁发现。

“那我开始来'抓'你们了哟！都躲好了~我看见头发了哦~”陆东植站了起来，开始寻找躲藏起来的小朋友们。有时他一个人在家呆闷了的话就会下来陪区里的小孩子们玩，今天也是这样。

“啊！找到一个！”

“两个啦！”

区里的小朋友们很喜欢陆东植，因为只有陆东植大哥哥才愿意花时间陪他们玩，而不是花钱请个保姆在一旁单看着。

玩耍中时间总是过得飞快，夕阳把万物的影子拉长，投在地上，是所有人黑色的思绪。

“孩子们该回家吃饭了。”几个大人陆陆续续走了过来，孩子们蹦蹦跳跳地跑回自己的父母那，还不忘有礼貌地跟陆东植说再见。

陆东植一直笑着陪其他还没有被接走的孩子们玩着游戏，直到他目送着最后一位小朋友被接了回去。

刚才还充满了欢声笑语的草坪上此时只剩陆东植一人，他坐在木马上，前后摆动着身子，嘴里小声地哼着歌。

“一二三四五六七，七个小朋友做游戏。”

“一二三，捉迷藏。”

“藏进了森林，藏进了海底，藏到了天空里。”

“一二三，鬼来啦。”

“钻进了森林，钻进了海底，钻进了天空里。”

“一二三四五。”

“还有一个在哪里呀？”

“你在这里干什么？”是徐先生的声音。陆东植猛地一抬头，看着刚刚下班回来的徐仁宇走了过来。

“被徐先生找到了啊。”

徐仁宇听他没头没尾地说出这么一句，倒也配合。“陆先，陆小朋友还不回家吗？”

陆东植被他的称呼逗笑，不肯从木马上下来，对着徐仁宇说他要再玩一会，因为只有等小孩子们都回家了抢他们的游乐设施玩才不会被说。

徐仁宇也没料到陆东植会给出一个这么调皮的理由，一天下来在公司里积累的疲惫与压力突然轻了许多。他也不顾及自己高定的西装，跨坐在了陆东植旁边空着的另一个木马上。

“陆先生说得有道理，要玩只能趁现在了。”

他虽然没有学着陆东植那样前后摇动木马，但是过长的双腿搭在木马的脚架处显得过分的委屈，可爱的木马和徐仁宇那冷峻的脸风格差异过大，让一旁的陆东植看着这幅画面实在没忍住地大笑起来。

“哈哈哈哈哈，徐先生，你真的和木马很不搭啊哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

木马被他笑的幅度带得有些左摇右晃，两个成年人挤在距离本来就不宽的木马上，膝盖有一下没一下地互相磨着。

陆东植跳下木马，对着徐仁宇问道：“徐先生，不如我们去荡秋千吧？”

徐仁宇被他嘲笑了也没说什么，从木马上下来解放了自己被拘束的腿部，跟着陆东植走向秋千。

坐在秋千上轻轻晃动的徐仁宇虽然也很违和，但比上方才的木马总要好上不少，陆东植有些遗憾自己把手机放在了家里，不然这样难得的稀有画面他一定会拍下来。

徐仁宇陪着陆东植几乎把所有的小区游乐设施玩了个遍，除了滑滑梯，因为他们俩实在进不去。

“饿了吗？”

徐仁宇蹲在沙坑旁，看着陆东植在沙坑里画下的鬼画符，问道。

“徐先生这么一说，好像的确有点饿了。”陆东植点着头，画下最后那扭扭曲曲的一笔。

“快！猜猜看！我画的是什么！！”陆东植激动地拍着徐仁宇的肩膀。

是的，他们在玩“你画我猜”。

徐仁宇紧皱着眉头看着眼前这一副乍一看估计会以为是儿童画的陆东植执笔下的“作品”，他思索了很久，沉吟了很久，然而陆东植看向他的眼神依然充满了鼓励。

“是......马？”他看了许久，从浅浅的凹陷处难能可贵地看出马的模样。

“对对对！什么马！”陆东植激动地从拍着他的肩膀变成抓住他的肩膀。

......什么马？徐仁宇真实疑惑了，难道陆东植还画出了品种吗？他低头看了看沙坑，抬头看了看天。

无意间那两个并肩排列的木马进入了他的视线。

“......木马？”

“哇！徐先生你太厉害了！这都能猜出来！”陆东植的眼里迸发出的光芒让徐仁宇难以招架，他是真的心虚了。

“咳......不是饿了吗？”

“嗯，饿了。徐先生晚上准备吃什么？”陆东植问他。

徐仁宇突然意识道他把预约好的餐厅给忘了，打开手机才发现餐厅那边已经来过了电话，而距离预约好的时间，早就过去了。

“不知道。”脱离了他的计划范围，他一时想不出plan B计划来弥补。

“正好我也不想做饭，我知道这附近有家隐藏的美食店，不如我带徐先生去那吃吧！”陆东植站起来，拍干净手掌，朝徐仁宇伸手。

徐仁宇也没有拒绝，借着陆东植的力道要站起来。倒是陆东植高估了自己的力气，也低估了徐仁宇的体重，看着体型偏瘦的徐仁宇一下子就让他失去了重心，朝前方栽了过去。

徐仁宇也没想到陆东植会拉不动他，还没完全站直起来的身子重新被陆东植栽倒下来的力量撞回地面。

好在两人都栽进了相对柔软一些的沙坑里，不然就陆东植倒在他身上的力道，徐仁宇觉得自己背后肯定会痛上一阵子。

“徐先生你怎么样啊？还好吗？”陆东植还没顾着自己爬起来，先讯问起徐仁宇的情况。

“我觉得你先从我身上起来再问我会好一点。”徐仁宇抓住陆东植在自己身上胡乱摸过来摸过去的手，他现在很想把那些钻进他衣服里的沙砾抖出来。

“哦哦哦！不好意思！”陆东植立马从徐仁宇身上爬起来，徐仁宇看着陆东植的脸一下子离远开来。

“对了，吃饭吃饭。”为了掩饰自己的尴尬，陆东植立刻给自己转换了话题。“啊，我钱包还放在家里，徐先生你等我一下哦，我上去拿个钱包就下来。”

“不用了，直接去吧，我带着钱包。”徐仁宇这回总算站了起来，那些钻进他衣服里的小沙粒也神奇地消失了，他整了整自己的西服，见陆东植还想说什么，直接把人拎住充当导航，快步离开这是非之地。

和徐仁宇结束了晚餐还顺便约定好了下次自己再请饭之后，陆东植在门口和徐仁宇道别，开门回到自己家中。

客厅里温暖的灯光亮着。

陆东植换好鞋子走进客厅，看见沈宝景正在厨房里煮着他前几天去超市大采购时买回来的拉面。

“东植你去哪了啊，怎么现在才回来？哦，对了对了，我看到你有买回来拉面，我自己煮一包吃啦。你应该是出去吃了吧？不过我看你钱包和手机都没带出去的，你和隔壁徐先生一起吃的饭？”

大概是隐约听到了他和徐仁宇在门口说话的声音。

沈宝景总是这样，还没等人回答，就先把自己推理出来的说了出来。大概是职业习惯，陆东植等着她说完，一边提醒她该关火了，一边肯定着她的推理。

至于他从沈宝景嘴里听到徐仁宇的时候突然跳快一拍的心跳，却被他遗落在了脑后。

“我记得上一次徐先生也有来过我们家吧？东植什么时候开始和邻居那么好了？”沈宝景就着煮拉面的锅吸溜吸溜的，好奇地问道：“你们吃了什么好吃的啊？”

陆东植给她递过去纸巾，“就隔壁街的那家芝士排骨店。”

“欸？你竟然带人家徐先生去吃芝士排骨，真有你的。”

“怎么了嘛？那家店很好吃啊，徐先生也说不错啊。”不知道为什么，陆东植有些生气沈宝景这么说。

“好吃是好吃，可东植你还没吃腻吗？你一个月我想想要去几次啊......一，二......”沈宝景还在那吃着面数着数，被陆东植打断：“你一个月也没回来几次还能数清楚我去了几次吗？”

话语里面浓烈的怨气把沈宝景愣在了那，陆东植也发觉了自己语气的问题，可他一点道歉的念头都没有，抛下一句“我去洗澡了。”仓皇地想要躲开沈宝景的视线。

等他洗好出来，看见沈宝景已经坐在书桌前翻看着一些资料。

“洗好了？东植你先去睡吧，我再看一会就去。”

台灯的光也轻柔着，是他们一起挑选了很久的款式。陆东植走了过去，看着沈宝景的脸庞，慢慢靠近着。

他被沈宝景伸出来的手挡住，“刷牙了吧，我可没刷呢。赶紧去睡吧。”

陆东植看着沈宝景，低下眼帘又看了看她拦住自己的手，在她掌心亲了一下。

沈宝景笑了，把掌心往陆东植的脑门上一贴，“好啦好啦，快去睡吧。”

陆东植起身走向卧室，“宝景，要等你吗？”

他还没有开卧室里的灯，沈宝景有些看不清他的脸，只是像平日里那样的回答，“不用了，你先睡吧。”


	3. 【宇植】下雨天（三）

他想要把屋子里的灯打开，因为下雨天让整个屋子暗了下来，所有的东西都被调低了饱和度，蒙上了浓重的灰色。

陆东植站在他家的窗前，整个人背对着他，像是在欣赏窗外的景色。可窗外只剩下一片灰白。朦胧的光线透过浅白色的纱帘，徐仁宇的视线跟随着光，移到了陆东植的腰部。陆东植今天穿的T恤很薄，淋过雨后的布料还没有完全干透，要贴不贴地扒在那可以看清的腰线上。

他一定很冷。

徐仁宇这么想着，靠近了照明开关的脚步改变了方向。他赤着脚，踩进客厅里铺着的毛毯上，每一步都踩在自己的心跳声上。

陆东植离他近了，刚才没能看清的这下全看清了。徐仁宇看着那顺着陆东植的发梢缓慢汇聚后滑向后颈的雨水，他伸出手指替陆东植抹开了那一滴即将滑进他衣领里的水珠。

而陆东植没有说话，仿佛没有感觉到他就在他身后。

徐仁宇起了玩心，指尖在陆东植颈椎的凹陷处触碰，指甲轻轻地刮着陆东植的皮肤，打量着那稍纵即逝的一抹白。

“唰——”地一声，徐仁宇停下了他的动作，他目光移向了陆东植合上窗帘的手。手指放弃了在脖颈的流连，转而贴合上陆东植的手背。

“东植......”

他开口叫着陆东植的名字。瞬间又被其他的东西吸引住了视线，这次是陆东植微微凸起的喉结。

\-------------------------------------

“你们现在搬了新家，是不是该开始考虑考虑孩子的事情了？”

前几天和父母通电话，又被提到了一直回避着的问题。他们夫妻俩仍用着工作忙当作借口，惹得最后以一种不愉快的方式结束了通话。

不是因为他们不喜欢小孩，不是因为他们不能生小孩。只是他和沈宝景一致认为着，如果他们中间多出了一个小孩，感觉会很奇怪。

可他们又说不出奇怪的点在哪，但这种怪异的感觉让他们决定不再往前。

有时候陆东植甚至会觉得这种怪异其实是在阻止他们一错再错。

他和沈宝景交往了没多久就在双方父母的劝说下迷迷糊糊地结了婚，陆东植拿到结婚证的时候，虽然他不知道沈宝景是怎么想的，但说实话，他试着回想了一下，却发现自己想不起来当时自己是什么心情了，连是激动是兴奋是开心还是幸福这种简单的形容词他都找不出来去形容。

他把结婚证锁进抽屉里，连同着那份沉重的不知所措的心情。

依旧是个休息日的下午，沈宝景难得的在家休息，连续高强度的工作让她精神有些透支，和陆东植一起打扫屋子的时候倒在沙发上睡了过去。

陆东植看她睡得太香，不忍心把她叫醒，拎着洗干净的衣物筐走去了阳台，小心翼翼地将阳台与客厅之间的窗户合上。

徐仁宇见陆东植从屋内走出来，跟他打着招呼。

“陆先生，又出来晾衣服？”

陆东植看见徐仁宇直挺挺地站在阳台上，一下子笑出来：“感觉最近好像经常能看见徐先生来阳台诶！”

其实不是感觉，最近能在阳台上碰见徐仁宇的概率真的比以前大很多，也不知道是不是天气开始逐渐变暖和的原因。

不过陆东植还注意到了，至那次他因为香烟味咳嗽以后，便再也没看见过徐仁宇在阳台上抽烟。他没敢跟徐仁宇提起这个话题，至于为什么不敢，连要解释这个为什么，他也不敢。

“是吗？就是突然才发现外面的风景还挺有趣的。”

徐仁宇看着陆东植说。

“诶~这样啊......”陆东植抖开一件衣服，把它挂上衣架。

徐仁宇就看着他，把衣服挂上衣架时抻开腰身的姿态。

“说起来，之前说好要请徐先生吃饭的，徐先生什么时候有时间啊？”

徐仁宇听他这样询问自己的时间，想起不久前秘书也问过自己这个问题，永成那边的人好像一直想找自己在饭桌上商量事情，但最近自己总是准点下班回家，让秘书有些拿不定主意。

徐仁宇倒是没有立马给陆东植答复，反而笑着问他：“陆先生是以个人名义请我吃饭吗？”

陆东植反应了一会，以为是避嫌不避嫌的事，“当然啊，徐先生请了我一次，我当然要请回来了。”

“如果是陆先生单独请我，我自然是随时都有时间的。”

“那我这边找好了时间再告诉徐先生。”

身后的窗户被拉动，嘎啦嘎啦地发出声响，沈宝景打了个哈欠，探出头来睁着迷糊的睡眼问陆东植：“东植你在跟谁说话啊？”然后才看见已经准备进屋的徐仁宇，两个人互相点头算是打过招呼后，徐仁宇就进屋了。

以深色调为主的房间反映着主人的内心，徐仁宇合上窗户，还能听见陆东植和沈宝景在阳台上说话的声音，他没有心情去听对话的内容，沉着脸把窗帘全都拉上，走回自己的书房，才将一切声音全部都从自己的世界里清除干净。

但他不想承认他现在心情很糟。

沈宝景又开始忙了，徐仁宇这么判断。

因为丢垃圾的时候他又开始遇见陆东植了。

“陆先生，早。”他先出声跟陆东植打招呼，大概是出于心情好。

“徐先生早啊，从以前开始就想问了，你起得好早啊……”现在连七点不到，而他记得徐仁宇九点半左右才会去上班。

“嗯，我每天都跑步。”徐仁宇把垃圾丢进指定的投放地点，一身运动装扮其实很容易就看出来他要干吗。

“运动啊，挺好的……”陆东植打着哈哈，怕引火上身。

徐仁宇见他这样，一眼便猜中了他的心思。拿手指戳了一下陆东植没有防备的肚子，字字扎在陆东植的心上：“这软软的是什么？芝士排骨？”他又换了另一块地方戳下去，“烤肉？”

陆东植被他羞得脸都要红了，赶紧拍开徐仁宇的手，脸上带着大义灭亲的壮烈：“知道了知道了！我也去跑步就是了！呜呜。”

晨跑倒没有陆东植想象得那么难以坚持，徐仁宇带着他有意地放慢着速度，他还能有力气和徐仁宇讨论起最近跟徐仁宇推荐过的小说剧情。

只不过跟着徐仁宇全程跑下来还是把他累得够呛，瘫在椅子上仿佛一具会喘息的尸体。

“起来。”徐仁宇走过来拉他，陆东植的喘息声太大了，大得他耳朵里全是这个声音。

“我是男的，屁股大就让它大吧……”陆东植躲开徐仁宇伸过来的手，颇有誓与长椅共存亡的架势。

徐仁宇本来还没理解陆东植为什么会突然提及屁股，不由地看向陆东植侧身之后尤为明显的曲线，琢磨了半天，才用蛮力把陆东植从椅子上拉起来，说：“跑完步就坐下不会让屁股变大的，”陆东植还没听他说完，眼睛一亮，整个身子向下滑着就要重新回到椅子上躺着。

“但是容易猝死。”徐仁宇勉强箍着陆东植的上半身，不让他回椅子上。

陆东植一听这话，立马抬起头，下巴尖杵在徐仁宇的胸膛前，望着盯着自己的徐仁宇，似乎是在判断徐仁宇这句话的可信程度。

两个人僵持了许久，风开始吹拂陆东植暴露出来的腰间软肉。

陆东植打了个激灵，放弃了在椅子上休息的想法，直起膝盖。两个人的距离太近，徐仁宇后退了一步。

“这周六怎么样？”陆东植把衣服扯整齐，冒出这句话来。

“什么？”

“请徐先生吃饭啊，吃，饭。”陆东植瞥了徐仁宇一眼，“徐先生有什么想吃的吗？”

徐仁宇看着陆东植背着手走在他的前面，说道：“想吃你做的。”

陆东植走路的脚步停顿了一瞬间，假装自然地转过身来，自卖自夸着：“我做的东西好吃吧！嘿嘿嘿~”

徐仁宇跟上他，点头配合着他：“比一些店里的都要好吃。”

“一些？……算了，还是来我家？”

“好。”

为什么有时候会觉得时间过得飞快，有时候又会觉得时间过得漫长。

徐仁宇躺在床上，盯着那显示屏中的星期五跳转成星期六的瞬间，从床上翻下来毛毛躁躁地跑去阳台上。

当然迎接他的只有深蓝的天空和几家还没有熄灭的灯火，自是没有陆东植笑意盈盈的脸。

沾了一袭深夜的孤寂，徐仁宇重新栽回床上，在自我嘲笑中等着睡意袭来。

“早安！徐先生！”

陆东植打开门，满屏的活力朝着徐仁宇袭来。

“早。”

自那天拉着陆东植跑过一次步之后，他们就已经约定俗成的邀着每天早上一起跑步了。

“你今天是什么安排？”徐仁宇问。

“嗯……上午算完账后打扫一下房间，下午出去买菜这样，徐先生你呢？”

今天的安排就是等着和你吃饭。

这是徐仁宇的真实想法，但他不可能明晃晃地把它说出来，徐仁宇是这么回答的：“我上午有个视频会议，下午就没什么事了，不如我陪你一起去买菜吧。”

“好啊！”

徐仁宇没怎么去过超市，倒是去过几次开在小区旁的便利店里买过几次酒。

超市的景象陌生地让他只能紧紧跟在陆东植身边，帮忙推着这个可以装很多东西的推车。

陆东植指着一堆蔬菜问他能不能吃，他虽然分不清哪个是哪个，但一想自己并没有什么过敏的东西，就一直点着头。

陆东植见他像那种经常放在车上脑袋会不停晃动的玩具，就拿起一把油菜问他：“这是什么？”

“青菜。”

“那这个呢？”他指着菠菜。

“……青菜。”

陆东植瞬间就放弃了他的教学对象。

“徐先生喝酒吗？想喝的话可以去拿几瓶过来哦。”

他指着超市的酒水区。

徐仁宇立马紧张道：“不一起去吗？”

“？”

“万一等下找不到你……”这里这么大，人又那么多。

这是他第一次见到这样的徐仁宇，陌生又亲近。

“那我们一起过去吧！”

两人买完菜回来，发现小区一角放着一个纸箱，箱子传来细细碎碎的声音。陆东植本能地走了过去，徐仁宇跟在他的后面拎着塑料袋。

走近了一些也就知道了箱子里装的是什么。

是猫，幼猫，三只小小的身子抱成一团缩在纸箱的角落里，喊声弱弱的，听起来没有多少力气，感知到了有人接近时才稍微大声了些，不知道是觉得危险想要逼退对方，还是觉察到了自己已经被抛弃想要求着对方收养。

徐仁宇能够感觉到陆东植的心情一下变得没有刚才那么开心，他看见陆东植蹲下身，呆呆地望着纸箱里的那些猫。

他们住的小区是不允许养宠物的。

徐仁宇想开口提醒他。

“走吧，该回去煮饭了。”他还没说出口，陆东植就站起身来朝他一笑。

他不喜欢陆东植这么对他笑，尽管他喜欢看陆东植笑，但不想笑的时候就不要笑了。

他走上去，把陆东植勉强出来的嘴角拉了下去，对着陆东植说：“不用笑。”

陆东植倒是听他的，徐仁宇说要帮他打下手，一个十指不沾阳春水的大少爷在厨房里闹出的笑话这才让他的心情稍微好转了起来。

可是天不尽人意，饭还没有完全做上，屋外的雨点就开始劈里啪啦地敲打着玻璃窗，无处不钻的风顺着缝隙灌了进来，发出尖锐的警告声。

徐仁宇看着陆东植时不时注意着窗外，打在窗户上的雨点越来越多，多到玻璃换上了新样式之后，徐仁宇听到陆东植对他说，“徐先生，我，我出去一下！”

他出门的时候拿着伞，徐仁宇能料到他要去干什么。

徐仁宇打着伞下楼，发现陆东植果然在那纸箱面前，撑开的伞罩在纸箱上，而他自己被雨淋湿了大半。

“抱歉，徐先生，今天可能不能请你吃饭了。下雨了，他们会生病的。”

“可你不能养他们。”徐仁宇无情地揭开这个事实。

“我去问有没有人收养它们......”

“这个时间点？在此之前你还需要带他们去看医生，看他们是否有受伤还是疾病，这个小区不能养宠物，如果没人愿意收养你还需要和收容所联系。”

“可是难道就要这样眼睁睁地看着他们被抛弃在大雨中最后发烧死掉吗？！”

陆东植瞪他的时候还不忘继续给那些小猫们撑伞，雨滴一颗颗的砸在他的脸上，看上去像他在哭泣一般。

徐仁宇把伞撑过去替他挡着雨，离开雨伞保护范围的肩膀和后背渐渐被染成了深色。

“我让我朋友过来把它们带走。”

徐仁宇打了个电话，告诉陆东植他朋友马上就会过来。纸盒已经完全被泡湿了，陆东植只好把它们几个抱在怀里，徐仁宇替他举着伞，向着地下车库走去。

周英民停下车的时候还在骂骂咧咧的，一看见徐仁宇就住口了，眼神一个劲地在徐仁宇和陆东植之间打转。等陆东植把幼猫全部小心的放进放有软垫的盒子里后，冲着徐仁宇放出一句：“你欠我的！”然后立马开车，绝尘而去。

陆东植听到这一句话也明白了，在电梯里小小声地跟徐仁宇说着谢谢，声音小得和刚才的那些猫咪们没有什么两样。

徐仁宇笑了，对着陆东植说：“怎么声音小成这样，赶紧回去洗澡吧，免得小猫们没生病，你倒是生病了。”

“徐先生呢？”陆东植在他身后问道。

徐仁宇也淋了不少雨，准备回自己家里，都这样了也不可能还赖在别人家里让人给自己煮饭吃。

“我也回家啊。”他按下密码，一声音乐后拉开自己家的大门。

徐仁宇感觉到自己的衣服被扯住，回头望着看起来要比自己还狼狈的陆东植。

他听见陆东植说，

“徐先生，我，我不想一个人......”

徐仁宇盯着陆东植从发梢上滴落下去的水滴，滴答在他家玄关的地板上，来自门外的灯光照得它晶莹剔透。

门失去了力道自然地合上，密码锁自动发出一声“咔哒”的声音，和他的吞咽声一样极为清晰。

那一瞬间徐仁宇在想：

他这是在干什么呢？


	4. 【宇植】下雨天（四）

窗外的雨声穿过玻璃钻进来，细细声的，要贴近了才能听得清。陆东植的后脑勺隔着窗帘靠在玻璃窗上，徐仁宇抓着他的手，呼出的温热熨烫着他的全身。  
“徐先生，雨……还没有停。”  
手指回扣住徐仁宇那张比他要稍大一点的手，陆东植望着近在咫尺的徐仁宇的眼睛。  
“嗯。”  
徐仁宇利用自己的身高优势把陆东植罩在自己的范围圈内，低垂着头，一边吻着陆东植的额头一边回应着他的话。徐仁宇这次吻的很轻，像拿着一只柔软的羽毛用最细腻的尖端顺着陆东植的鼻梁骨滑下，和陆东植十指相扣着的感觉显然让他心情大好。  
“徐先生……”陆东植仰头承着他的吻，痒痒的，可他手被压着不能动弹，只能耸了耸鼻子想要抖落掉那阵他不知从哪升出来的痒意。  
徐仁宇稍微跟他拉开了一些距离，难以平复的气息不受控制地扑在陆东植的脸上，抓着陆东植的手也有些不稳，这些不如他意的偏差明晃晃地在他喜欢的人面前把他出卖得彻底。  
“徐先生，你在紧张吗？”这样的徐仁宇同样让他感到十分新鲜，陆东植嘴角翘着，扬着下巴就要凑近了去看徐仁宇脸上的细节。  
徐仁宇抿着嘴没有回答他这个问题，但陆东植并不介意，他嘴角的笑意变得更加明显，追逐着刚才离他而去的柔软，开口说道：“我也在紧张啊。”  
唇只是才贴上去，陆东植立刻就被徐仁宇猛然爆发出来的力道重新压回了玻璃窗上，没有丝毫抵抗，对野蛮入侵的舌头轻而易举地敞开着自家的城池，里面准备已久的主将用热情拥抱住入侵的将士，随即又被反客为主，在自家地盘上丢盔卸甲。  
窗外的雨声依旧拍打着窗户，窗帘的丝绸面贴在他后背上，是冰凉一片。  
相对着，徐仁宇的手却带着一团看不见的火，从他的手臂燎到他的平原。太烫了，烫到他甚至快要忘记身后的冰凉。陆东植闭着眼，伸手试图寻找到那份凉意，失去禁锢的手臂紧贴住徐仁宇湿透的胸膛，他手掌中感受到的是属于徐仁宇的疯狂跳动的筋脉。  
“哈，徐…徐…唔嗯……”他还没来得及趁着彼此交换呼吸的间隙说出徐仁宇的名字，舌头就又被压了回去，重新纠缠在一起，贴合着，无止尽的进出。搅动起来的水渍声在他的耳边一遍又一遍地重复着，藏在徐仁宇头发里的手微微用着力，搂着徐仁宇的头把他向自己的方向拉得更近一些，他们近到了什么样的程度？甚至在牙齿相碰时还能感受到痛楚与一丝令人觉察不到的血腥味。  
徐仁宇双臂紧紧箍着陆东植，深怕他下一秒就会跑掉似的。他隐约地听到了从陆东植的嘴里漏出来的软糯糯的只言片语，可他没有那个精神力让自己停下来去认真听陆东植想要说的话，他的行为仿佛已经脱离了他大脑的控制，但却全都是他大脑想要去做的。搂着陆东植的手急急躁躁地向他一进客厅后就被吸引住的腰间移去，薄薄的布料只需他的一根手指便已然失守，轻易地带着余下的兵马闯入那柔软又致命的腹地。  
他是温暖的。  
温暖得让他舒服。  
徐仁宇一直游移在陆东植后背上的手躲在T恤下轻轻地按压着他的那条脊椎的凹陷处，充斥在他耳膜里的陆东植的喘息声徒然粗重，里头带着些微的隐忍。他突然笑了，分离开的嘴唇牵出一丝银线，连接着他和陆东植。  
“嗯？”陆东植被选手的突然退出弄得一时转不过脑子，迷茫中睁开的双眼没来得及找到焦点，呆呆地凭他的感觉疑惑地望向前方，徐仁宇的方向。  
徐仁宇拽着陆东植T恤衫的边角，一个猛的抬手把衣服褪到了陆东植的手肘处，两手捞着陆东植的大腿根部，用力将他抱了起来。  
被徐仁宇扒衣服的时候，陆东植没有心理上的准备，顺着徐仁宇的动作，他的手也被自然地抬高着，袖子还卡在胳膊肉上，被撩高起来的衣服失去了力量耷拉地套在陆东植的头上，盖着他的眼。他突然间被徐仁宇抱了起来，这让他有点吓着，他赶紧把头从衣服里摆脱出来，整个人也挂在了徐仁宇的身上，好好穿着的拖鞋也掉了下来，落在地摊上，显得孤苦伶仃。  
“为什么不直接脱完？嗯？徐先生？”他手肘撑在徐仁宇的锁骨上，手腕上垮垮地挂着自己的T恤。  
只是一件T恤，怎么会难倒徐仁宇？  
徐仁宇和他抵着头，他听到徐仁宇话语里夹杂着的粗气声：“该东植自己丢掉。”  
陆东植低头亲了他一下耳朵，“东植听徐先生的。”  
那沦为牺牲品的T恤，带着划破空气的声音，不知被丢到了屋里的哪个角落。当它落地的那一声声响响起，他们便开始了新一轮的疯狂。  
“呼，嗯，呒啊……”  
徐仁宇一个挺腰，陆东植被他带到更高处，现在他的下巴完完全全能放在徐仁宇的头顶上，感受高人一等的感觉。  
徐仁宇打着圈地舔着陆东植那有些微凸起来的胸脯，雨滴的湿冷和细细冒出的汗渍丰富着他的盛宴，他也没忘了不时地用自己的牙齿尖去磨那片深红。偶尔失控地不小心咬疼了陆东植，陆东植抱着他脖子的双手就会去扯他的头发，还会发出细锐短促的叫声，他太爱听了。  
徐仁宇听着声从陆东植的胸膛里钻出来，仰着头和他亲吻起来，他在陆东植的口腔里仔细探索着，手指开始满怀心思地沿着大腿根的弧度，朝下面探去。  
尽管隔着裤子，徐仁宇这指尖的试探可能不过是隔靴搔痒，却也微见成效。  
陆东植一手搂着他，一手向后探去，抓住徐仁宇那手，手指蹭着对方的手指，指节摩擦着。  
陆东植动了动腰，鼻尖上的汗滴被他转移到徐仁宇的鼻尖上，他呜咽了一声，问到：“我们，什么时候做？”  
这声刚落，徐仁宇就抱着他想往卧室走去。他走得急，注意力全在陆东植那俏皮滑溜的舌头上，连掉在地毯上的拖鞋都没能注意到，踩在那可怜又无辜的鞋上，转眼自己的腿就被沙发角给绊到，两个人直接栽进了沙发里。  
“唔！”陆东植在下面承接着冲击，徐仁宇的下巴磕得他有些痛。  
徐仁宇自知理亏，歉意地舔了舔陆东植锁骨泛红处。  
很快酥麻就顶替掉了痛感，陆东植喘着，直起身来，推着徐仁宇的肩膀就去吻徐仁宇的下颌骨。徐仁宇的下颌骨很漂亮，界限分明的线条，用他的唇一一描绘着。  
吻到徐仁宇的喉结时，他甚至特意将他的整个苔面贴了上去，包裹起来，感受那骨头的凸起，和滑动。  
一直向下，直到被衣领挡住了去路，陆东植这才意识到对方还衣衫得体。  
“徐先生，脱掉。”他用牙齿扯着徐仁宇的衣领，手指尖在徐仁宇的胸膛上优雅地画着圈，  
他们终于难得的分开了一刻。  
陆东植坐在沙发上，看向徐仁宇。徐仁宇背对着从窗帘外漏出的淡淡微光，他只能看到个大致的剪影。陆东植的眼睛跟随着他的动作，他听见了大衣落到地上的声音。徐仁宇把里面的衣服也脱了下来，陆东植眼中的剪影立马只剩下那些肌肉的边缘。他看见徐仁宇的手在解着腰带，却同时感受到了徐仁宇的视线，火辣辣的，充满着欲望。  
陆东植将盈出来的津液吞咽了回去。  
两条裤子同时被丢弃在地上，徐仁宇重新返回沙发，他用虔诚般的姿势爬向陆东植，他们又重新黏糊在了一起。  
徐仁宇压着陆东植，没了碍事的衣服，两人的手便开始了没完没了的抚摸。  
手越探越下，彼此的喘息声也越来越大，大到每一个角落都不留余地地成为这场寻欢的共犯。  
内裤早已湿漉漉地鼓了起来，硬邦邦的，十分敏感，哪怕是轻微的碰压，就能引起主人变调的呼吸。  
“嗯…嗯…啊哼……”徐仁宇率先探了进去，大手盖在上面，陆东植听从着本能把腰送了上去。大手覆着，一个抽动，陆东植本来还在作乱的手立刻乖巧起来，环着徐仁宇，挺着身子把自己送得更近一些。  
徐仁宇牙齿刮着陆东植的皮肤，不满陆东植那突然变老实的手，抓住一只就往自己的地方探去。  
炙热得不像话，也粗大得不像话。  
它跳动着，叫嚣着，抵着陆东植的手掌模拟着。  
不安分的火舌从陆东植的心底窜了出来，以血管为媒介，将他所有的细胞都点燃了起来。  
“哈啊，徐先生，你，你的好大啊。”  
徐仁宇胯骨顶着他，包着陆东植的手去握住它俩，吐出来的白液湿润着皮肤，摩擦出的水声滋溜滋溜地响着。  
“羡慕了？”徐仁宇咬了一下陆东植微张时嘟起的下唇。  
“是男人都会羡慕的吧。”陆东植扭了一下腰，舒服地从嘴里发出诱人的音调。  
“反正都是你的，我全部都是你的。”  
徐仁宇加大力度的撞击激起他一波又一波的快感，陆东植的脚踩在徐仁宇的小腿肚上，大腿用力夹着徐仁宇的腰，带着厚重的鼻音喊着自己要去了。  
血液冲向门顶的憋屈感让他想要抓住一个东西，可徐仁宇的背他抓不住，皮制的沙发他也抓不住，挥舞着被徐仁宇放开的手，在空中抓着虚无。  
徐仁宇把他捞了起来，陆东植坐着他的腿上，腰部被手握着，严丝贴合的下半身发着热，开始一上一下的激烈运动。  
“嗯、嗯、啊啊……哼啊……徐…嗯、慢点……先生…先生……啊呜……”  
徐仁宇沿着陆东植高扬起的脖子，伸手把陆东植的头拉下来，好含住他的嘴，把悦耳的声音全部吞吃进腹。  
手指重新包裹住陆东植身后的那两团浑圆，缓慢地掐着，温柔地揉着，腰部的动作也跟着一起放慢，但依旧到位。  
“嘶哈…嗯……唔……”陆东植要疯了，在他口腔里疯狂搅动的舌头也像是接受到了指令，开始一点点的一进一出，一进一出。  
他晃动着腰肢，拒绝配合徐仁宇的步骤，想要单独行动。  
“呼…听话，一起。”  
徐仁宇一巴掌打在他屁股上，陆东植哼哧了一下，委屈地撞了撞徐仁宇。  
徐仁宇也知道陆东植的确到了极限，放慢了没一会的动作再次狂风暴雨起来，陆东植就像那一叠又一叠高浪之中的小船，摇摇晃晃，在支离破碎的边缘。  
陆东植挣脱掉徐仁宇的舌吻，胸腔大幅度地起伏着，脸贴着徐仁宇的脸，浅浅的指甲也要掐进徐仁宇的肉里一般，发出一个个让人想入非非的音节，气息进来又瞬间出去。  
徐仁宇屏着气，加着马力做着最后冲刺。  
突然，房间里迎来一瞬不言而喻的沉默，随之而来的是两人同时的一口粗重又轻松的鼻息。  
喷溅出来的欲望溅在两人的小腹上，陆东植一边平复着自己的气息一边挪动着自己的身体，“我能借一下你的浴室吗？”他想洗掉身上的黏腻。  
徐仁宇默不作声地站了起来，脱下自己的内裤，迈了几步走到陆东植旁边。  
陆东植以为他要给自己指路，抬头望着徐仁宇，等待着回答。  
谁知徐仁宇扯起他还卡在大腿上的内裤，陆东植被他撂倒，内裤被顺利脱下。  
“？”  
他还没掌握好情况，腹部上的白色被徐仁宇拿着手里的内裤适当擦拭了一下，他自己身上的也是如此待遇。  
“东植不会以为男人之间的做爱就这么简单吧？”  
他听见徐仁宇居高临下的声音。  
“什么？”  
下一秒他就被徐仁宇扛了起来，腹部压在他的肩上，眼前墙面上的挂画离他越来越远。一步一步接近着卧室，好奇心和紧张感让他的喉咙不自觉地滑动。  
他被甩进更加柔软的床上，被子深凹下去，视野里的画面也从挂画变成了赤裸着的徐仁宇。  
徐仁宇跟着上床，嘴里还在不断问着他：“东植觉得我下一步会做什么呢？”  
陆东植摇晃着头，他不知道徐仁宇会干什么，但他看着徐仁宇一点点地靠近，强烈的压迫与侵略感逼着他慢慢退后，铺得整整齐齐的被单被弄起一层又一层的褶皱。  
“不用害怕，我会好好教你的。”徐仁宇笑着，长臂一伸就简单地抓住了陆东植的脚踝，一拉，被单上的褶皱就全部扭转了方向。  
“刚才那样舒服吗？”  
徐仁宇双手撑在陆东植头的两边，用看似真挚的语气逗弄着他。  
陆东植躺在徐仁宇的下方，看着徐仁宇那被自己抓得凌乱而垂下来的头发，他不会撒当着别人面的谎，只能诚实地把自己的感受说给徐仁宇听。  
“舒，舒服……可是有一种我在被徐先生欺负的感觉……”  
徐仁宇凑近了，陆东植眼里倒映着他的笑意。  
“那东植喜欢吗？”  
徐仁宇看着红色从深处浮起在陆东植的脸上，红色艳丽夺目着，勾得他心痒痒。  
“喜，喜欢……”  
陆东植抓着床单，想要把自己现在的窘迫挡住不让徐仁宇看见。  
“为什么要挡住？”徐仁宇拿手把遮住陆东植脸的床单拨开，亲着他脸颊上的飞红，“那么好看。”  
“嗯……”陆东植被羞得闭上眼，喷在他脸上的徐仁宇的气息又远了。  
他微微睁开眼睛，看见徐仁宇打开了床头灯，在翻找着什么。徐仁宇宽阔厚实的胸膛就在他的眼前，陆东植看着徐仁宇那两处红润，伸出自己的舌尖没忍住地去舔了舔，徐仁宇的身体一下子就不动了。  
“？”  
陆东植收回自己的舌头，带着无辜的眼神地看向徐仁宇，丝毫不知自己犯事的模样。  
徐仁宇拿着东西回到原位，他本来没想过的，一切都是陆东植这个惹火的妖精逼的。他用牙尖咬住一片还未开封的避孕套，凑过去，“东植，撕开它。”  
陆东植单纯地想要伸手去撕，却被徐仁宇压住手。  
“用，嘴。”  
徐仁宇明明只说了这两个字，陆东植身体却自动有了反应，他合拢了些腿，腰部在床上小幅度地蹭了蹭，没被徐仁宇发现。他舔了舔唇，扭着脸去咬徐仁宇特意留给他咬的一角。嘴角擦过徐仁宇的唇，不知道是不是故意的，他第一下没能撕开。包装在他的眼前挑衅地晃着，他眼睛盯着，又去咬住，包装的锯齿边缘刺着他舌尖。他又尝试了一次，仍然没能成功。他仰着头，又要去试。  
“看来东植不是个好学生啊。”徐仁宇没有给陆东植第三次尝试的机会，理由是他要忍不住了。他直起身子，叼着包装单手撕开，套好。把陆东植的腿架在自己的肩上，手里挤满了润滑剂。  
“该罚啊。”一个指头裹着润滑剂就往陆东植的小口中送。  
“哈啊……徐先生，好冰！”温暖的洞穴突然挤入浑身冰凉的陌生客，抗拒着对方的进入。  
“先忍忍。”徐仁宇尽量沉着语气，抓着陆东植不让他过于动弹。扒开一点点粉红色的嫩肉就把润滑剂灌进去。  
“唔嗯！嗯…哈，哈……”滑进内穴的润滑剂很快就被里面的温度同化，异样感没了之后排斥感也减少了许多。  
徐仁宇用的自然是高级货，润滑剂不仅放松着陆东植的穴口，也渐渐提高着陆东植体内的温度。当徐仁宇伸进三根手指时，穴口被撑大后的空虚感随即而来，“哈啊，嗯嗯嗯…徐先生，不痛了，再，再进去点，哼啊……”  
徐仁宇怎会不答应陆东植的这种要求，第二指节完全探了进去，眼神渐渐失焦的陆东植呈现在他面前，一朵娇媚得就要滴出水的花开放着，每分每秒都在告诉他让他去摘下。  
“哈啊！嗯…先…先生…哈啊……”控制不住的津液从唇边流了出来，他不知道徐仁宇碰到了他的哪里，被电击般的麻意顺着他的尾脊攀岩向上，麻痹了他的整个感知神经，抓着床单的手用力到泛白，他想让徐仁宇停下这种折磨他到极乐的惩罚，又输给这种令人堕落的快乐。  
徐仁宇见他这样，从刚开始就没有被两人安抚过的兄弟早就已经挺起来，自然知晓自己碰到了什么，又坏心思地拿指甲刮蹭了一下那个开关。  
陆东植已经完全泪眼盈盈，他承着这波快意，双腿夹着徐仁宇。  
“呜…够…哈啊…够了……我要…要……嗯嗯啊……”  
“要徐先生……哈……”  
徐仁宇拔出先享福的手指们，对准着那撑大到甚至来不及闭合的穴口，把自己早已憋屈的巨物顺利地送了进去。  
“呜！涨！徐先生，出，出去。”尽管他已经适应了三根手指，却不代表他能接受住徐仁宇的粗大。徐仁宇把他的内壁撑得满满的，适应力跟不上来，只想赶紧把这不属于他身体的异物给挤出去。  
徐仁宇忍着来自陆东植的排斥，继续把自己往更深处挤去，小穴被外力逼迫着，只能委屈巴巴地一点一点缓慢把东西吃进去。  
“哈啊！呜呜…太，太大了！”他伸手胡乱划着，腰拼命挺着去试图适应着。徐仁宇实在太坏了，这样的交合让他身处水生火热，而他也不知道如果没有前面的铺垫，他可能此时早已痛昏过去，哪还有这个力气在徐仁宇身上掐来抓去。  
徐仁宇扣着他的腰，伏身去亲他脸上的泪痕，“等下，嗯……呼，等下就不痛了。”他等陆东植抽泣了一会，慢慢地移动着，直到陆东植彻底将他吃进去。  
他试着动动腰身，寻找着方才那个能让陆东植舒爽的凸点。巨龙探洞，穴内的肉被鼓在表皮上的筋脉破开，渐渐地被填充的满足感终于传达到了陆东植的大脑总部。  
他被徐仁宇带着，交换的吻很好地分散了他的一部分注意力，他甚至开始有精力去指挥徐仁宇去照顾他的小兄弟。  
“前面和后面都好涨，摸摸。”  
小兄弟顶着徐仁宇，徐仁宇见陆东植不哭了，也放下心来专心讨好陆东植，用他的技巧去俘获陆东植的快乐。  
修长的手把玩着它，抠搔着，小家伙有一下没一下的吐出液体。“哈，哈啊……嗯……”床头灯投着两人难以分割的身影，身体一起一伏着，躲藏起来的凸点终于被徐仁宇找到，陆东植没等他压着那个点捣上几回，就缴枪投了降。  
“东植，太快了。”  
徐仁宇重新揉着疲软的小家伙，自己还在陆东植的体内勤勤恳恳地耕种着。  
“什么？”陆东植仰倒在枕头上，失神地喘着，他现在口干舌燥着，急需补充水源。  
“嗯…我想喝水……”他明明感觉自己下一秒就要溺毙，可为什么还会这么的渴。  
“等会给你倒水喝。”徐仁宇捏着他的下巴，把自己的津液全部喂进陆东植的嘴里，舌苔互相摩擦着，一时分不清是哪里的水渍声。  
他一手磨着陆东植的乳头，一手挑逗着陆东植的兄弟，将不久前才交过一批货的兄弟重新唤醒。  
“哈，哈，哈……我真的，不行了……”下体动脉的跳动一阵阵的，陆东植脚趾弯着，捶着徐仁宇的背肌。  
徐仁宇把枕头的位置帮他移好，亲了亲陆东植翘起的小肚子。“马上了。”他双手掰着陆东植的大腿根，尽量将它和自己的腰部粘在一起。  
接下来的，就是他加速的抽动。  
刚一开始陆东植还不明白徐仁宇替他垫好枕头的意思，现在他被撞得不由自主地向前，终于明白了其中的含义。  
敏感点被一次又一次毫不留情地压过来碾过去，毫无节制的爽感掠夺了理智的权位，陆东植再一次失控地喊着那越拐越吊人的音调，床单早已被他拽得恢复不过来原样。  
他偶尔睁眼，迷糊中看见浑身冒着汗的徐仁宇举着他的腿，腰部疯狂地一前一后运动着。  
“慢，慢点……唔…哈啊……嗯，嗯……太快……”  
下面传来的涨感越来越强烈，随着那脉搏的跳动，自己的心跳也越来越猛烈，陆东植拽着被单的手松开又拽紧，反反复复。  
里面紧致又温暖，徐仁宇其实舍不得离开，思想抉择了很久，才带着陆东植一起，在他的体内释放了出来。  
两个人累得浑身都是汗渍，亲的每一口都咸味十足。徐仁宇从陆东植体内拔出来，看着那被一同翻出来的粉色，还留恋地用手指抠了抠，被陆东植的腿强行打断。  
“水……”新的一轮下来陆东植更渴了，没生好气地带着命令的口气指使着徐仁宇。  
徐仁宇从床上下来把套丢进垃圾桶里，听话地去客厅里倒了杯水回来。  
“喝吧。”他把水杯递给陆东植，坐在床边看着他喝水。  
陆东植接了过来，狼吞虎咽地喝着。  
“不给我分一口吗？”  
徐仁宇见杯里的水就要喝完，突然冒出一句。  
陆东植被他这句呛了一下，所幸杯子里还有一些，他还给徐仁宇，“咳咳，还，还有。”  
徐仁宇接过那几乎所剩无几的水杯，把水全部倒进嘴里，水杯放回床头柜上，搂着陆东植把嘴送上去，除了一开始不小心洒出来的一点点水滴，大部分进了陆东植的嘴里，而徐仁宇的嘴里只留了一口吞了进去。  
“都说了是一口。”  
他把被陆东植抓凌乱的被单扯平整了一些，把陆东植塞进被子里，自己也钻了进去。  
陆东植侧躺在徐仁宇的旁边，从外面看不出来，但在被单下把腿搭在徐仁宇的腿上，亲昵地跟徐仁宇的脚趾碰着，仿佛刚才受不了刺激一遍又一遍喊着投降的人不是他一般。  
“不累吗？”徐仁宇还好，但他觉得再做下去可能会影响到陆东植明天的行动这才堪堪制止住自己的冲动。  
陆东植疯狂摇着头，怎么可能，他要累死了。  
“还想来一回吗？”  
陆东植头点到一半，想起自己全身舒爽又酸涩的感觉，又摇了摇头。  
“睡吧。”徐仁宇挠了挠自己的头，就要去关床头的灯。  
“不洗澡了吗？”陆东植揽着徐仁宇的腰，问道。  
徐仁宇又问他：“你还能动吗？”  
确实，除了小范围的活动，他现在动一动腰就酸得不行。  
“睡吧。”徐仁宇把灯关上，房间里早已经黑得看不清稍微远的家具。  
他躺回床上，和陆东植面对面躺着，望着陆东植看向他的亮晶晶的双眼，搂过陆东植，在他脸颊接近嘴角的地方亲了一口。  
“晚安。”  
陆东植满足地同样亲了亲徐仁宇的下巴，回搂着徐仁宇，说道：  
“晚安。”


	5. 【宇植】下雨天（五）

雨不知道是什么时候停的，卧室里的窗帘没能挡住活力的阳光，陆东植从梦中醒来时屋内的灰色早已被清晨的太阳驱散得一干二净。  
躺在别人家的床上，手掌下是房间主人源源不断传到手心的温度。陆东植微微动了动脖子，看着徐仁宇那在阳光下泛着一圈光晕的侧脸和被枕头压翘起来的发梢，也不知道他想到了什么，嘴角越来越弯，还趁着对方还在梦里毫无防备，鬼鬼祟祟似地伸出手指尖去偷偷拨弄那股发梢，看着那发梢柔顺乖巧地任凭自己摆动，弯起来的嘴角最终没忍住地裂开，身子一抽一抽地笑起来。  
他呼出来的气息喷在徐仁宇的胸前，痒痒地，把徐仁宇弄醒了。  
徐仁宇微微睁开眼，发现是一个调皮鬼在代替闹钟叫醒他。他趁着对方的注意力全在如何玩弄自己的头发时，飞快地啄了一下陆东植白白细细的手腕。然后转过头，眼睛还保持假寐的模样，被陆东植脑袋压着的肩膀动了动，揉着陆东植那细细软软的卷翘头发，嗓音里带着一股子还没完全清醒过来的慵懒，“早。”  
这一声就像一把能够打开潘多拉宝盒的钥匙，一下子钻进了陆东植的耳朵里，将他大脑里暂时封印起来的昨天夜晚的一幕幕全部释放出来，在他的脑海里开始轮番播放起来。  
陆东植看着徐仁宇那张带着浅笑的脸庞，渐渐的，渐渐的和昨晚那个让他一个劲求饶的徐仁宇的脸重合起来。于是，他的脸开始慢慢通红起来，红到下一秒仿佛就能滴出血来似的。  
因为太过好看，徐仁宇也不再合上他的眼睛，反而带着探索研究的眼神望着陆东植，“怎么了？”  
不许看向这边！  
陆东植倒没对着徐仁宇说出这话，他选择了用另一种方式去阻挡来自徐仁宇的目光——那就是用被子把自己遮住。  
徐仁宇看见自己身旁那鼓得高高的被子，肌肤相贴的感觉又明摆着地告诉他陆东植还扒在他的身上没走开，不由得失笑拍打了一下这高耸起来的弧度，“到底怎么了啊？”  
陆东植知道是自己在害羞，所以更没脸出去了。躲在被子里别扭地扭了扭身子，闷闷地回应道：“就……暂时不想看到你。”  
一看到你，总觉得自己莫名其妙地处了下风。  
陆东植在那独自自己闹着别扭，可不知道徐仁宇也同样遭受着罪。早晨本就是一个男人十分敏感的时间段，更何况自己身边还有个无所谓地随便蹭来蹭去的家伙。陆东植蜷在被子里，自然是亲眼目睹到了徐仁宇的升旗仪式，看着那巨物从徐仁宇的腿间慢慢升起，被子外头继续响起徐仁宇那低沉的嗓音，“别看了，会害羞的。”  
陆东植被他臊得立马从被子里面钻了出来，带着脸上的红晕和轻微的喘气，“你！”语调里略带着不凶的生气，更像是撒娇，听得人心痒痒的。  
徐仁宇亲了亲他冒出来的额头，笑他：“东植的‘暂时’有点快啊。”也不知他的话里是不是意有所指。  
陆东植听见他的话，就要去捶他。刚一动身就被徐仁宇搂住了腰，那修长的腿一下子就滑进了自己两条腿的中间。  
典型的擦枪就要走火。  
“别动来动去的。”徐仁宇搂在他腰上的手顺势游了下去，托着陆东植那圆润有弹性的屁股拍了一下。  
陆东植哼哼一声，老老实实地趴在徐仁宇身上，臀间的热意让他不敢动弹。  
“嗯……”徐仁宇捏了捏自己的鼻梁，努力想让自己冷静下来，可身体又不听使唤，腰部自作主张地顶了一下，就听见某个要他命的细小呜咽声。  
陆东植也起立了，徐仁宇小腹间感受到的硬度这么告诉他。  
徐仁宇叹了口气，从柜子里又掏出一管润滑剂，抹在两人硬得发烫的物件上。  
“这是什么？”陆东植问他。  
“润滑剂，”徐仁宇把他掰好姿势，抵着陆东植说：“夹住了。”  
陆东植伸手环住他的脖子，在他耳边犹豫着，用堪比蚊子音的声音问道：“还要进来？”  
徐仁宇忍着，在他锁骨那狠狠啾了一口，“不进去。”  
不进去自然也有很多种不进去的方法，徐仁宇吮着陆东植肩膀的光滑，看着陆东植那白嫩柔软的两片半圆把自己夹得紧实，眼睛都快看红了。而陆东植就搂着他，被颠得娇媚声连发，加上徐仁宇这次并没有为难他，没多久两个人就释放了出来。  
“呼…哈……可是，徐先生你家里为什么会有这种东西？”陆东植伸手拿起那管润滑剂，好奇地翻来覆去地打量着，突然想通了什么似的，“难道你……”  
“去洗澡。”徐仁宇怕他真的猜出了自己的小心思，赶紧从他手里夺回润滑剂，装作镇定地催促着陆东植去洗澡。  
“……哦。”陆东植盯着徐仁宇的脸看了一会，并没有发现什么，只好听他的话去洗澡了。  
陆东植先进了浴室，徐仁宇起来把床上用品全部换了一遍，结果陆东植的声音一直从浴室里传来，问他这个问他那个的，徐仁宇把两人丢在地上的衣服捡起来丢进洗衣机里，顺道自己也一块进了浴室。  
两个人洗干净了出来，徐仁宇找了件自己的浴袍给陆东植穿上，拿着吹风机帮陆东植吹干头发。陆东植就笑嘻嘻的，拿着干毛巾去揉徐仁宇被水彻底弄塌掉的头发。  
“今天不用跑步了吗？”陆东植坐在新铺好的床上，问徐仁宇。  
徐仁宇走过来亲他，“嗯，运动过了。”  
又拿话来臊他，陆东植报复性地咬了他一下舌头，想起那几只被徐仁宇朋友带走的小猫咪们，“也不知道那几只猫咪怎么样了。”  
徐仁宇从他身下把被压住的被子扯出来给他盖上，自己也躺回床上，直接拿起手机就给周英民打了电话，也不管现在是不是周日的早晨六点多还是什么时候。  
“…ca…干什么啦?”对方大概是从梦乡中被电话铃吵醒的，电话里的语气听起来就很不好。  
徐仁宇直截了当，要求着周英民：“把摄像头开了，我要看猫。”  
“大早晨的，徐仁宇你他妈扰人美梦也该有个限度啊！”那头甚至还能依稀听见女人被吵醒的抱怨声。  
陆东植凑近了些，和徐仁宇对视的眼睛里揣着八卦十足的你知我知。  
徐仁宇揉揉他被吹得蓬松的头发，对着手机又说了一遍：“快点，我要看猫。”  
“操！你给我！等着！”手机那头一通乱糟糟的声音过后，徐仁宇的手机里有了画面，徐仁宇把手机递给陆东植看，里面几只小猫还没有睡醒，但从毛色上来看还挺精神的，几小只互相抱在一起，看得陆东植心头暖暖的。  
他把手机还给了徐仁宇，徐仁宇利用完周英民，冷漠的语气道了句谢就要挂电话。  
“喂！这猫你赶紧拿……”可怜的周英民，连话还没说完就被无情地挂断了电话。  
“猫挺好的，你不用担心。”徐仁宇揪了揪陆东植的鼻子。  
“那，那是徐先生的朋友吗？他好像不是很喜欢猫的样子，会不会太麻烦他了？”  
“没有，他挺喜欢猫的。”徐仁宇替周英民强行作了主。  
“是吗？徐先生的朋友人还挺好的，话说我也可以算是徐先生的朋友吗？哪怕……”哪怕我们已经睡过了。  
徐仁宇听着那一声的“朋友”，冷着脸翻身把陆东植压在身下，抓着陆东植的手有些用力，可彼此的眼睛里依旧满满地装着对方，徐仁宇的喉咙艰难地动了动，“陆东植……”  
陆东植望着有些生气的徐仁宇，听见徐仁宇的嘴里念出他的名字，心脏怦怦怦的声音充当着背景音，越来越大声，最后大到他都快要听不见徐仁宇的说话声。  
心脏声啊，快点停下来吧。  
也许是听见了他的祷告，在徐仁宇说出下一句话的时候，陆东植的世界是安静的，宛如一片镜面做成的湖水。  
“做我男朋友不好吗？”  
巨石被徐仁宇轻而易举地砸进了他的湖里，不知要花上多久才能平静下来。  
陆东植不记得自己是怎么回答对方的了，他只记得徐仁宇摸着他的脸，变得温柔起来的唇印了下来，他们躺在床上，应该吻了很久。  
吻到他们甚至会以为他们能够这样度过一天。  
直到两人的肚子开始一前一后地抗议，那贴合着的厮摩到晶莹的唇瓣才肯分离开来。他们听着对方肚子咕噜咕噜声，看着对方，开始发笑。  
“我的错，徐先生饿坏了吧？我去煮点什么。”陆东植把徐仁宇推开，就要从床上下来，没成想会被徐仁宇一把搂住。  
“拿来我家煮。”徐仁宇懊悔极了，他家里虽然有锅碗瓢盆充当着装饰性作用，但能做成饭的食材一个都没有，只得让陆东植跑去那个家里一趟。  
陆东植大概明白徐仁宇他在耍什么小性子，把圈住自己的大手挪开，答应着徐仁宇说自己等下就回来。  
“回来”这两个字明显取悦了徐仁宇，不过他还是走到了自家的玄关前，等着陆东植回来的身影。  
“站在门口干吗啊，拉面可以吗?”陆东植晃了晃手里的拉面袋子，努力不让徐仁宇看出自己刚才回家一趟之后的心情变化。  
“嗯。”徐仁宇看着陆东植，一路跟在他的身后去了厨房，不知道的恐怕要以为陆东植才是这个房间的主人了。  
陆东植在他不熟悉的厨房里煮着面，身上挂着一个大型的“人偶”徐仁宇，他不由笑出来：“为什么我煮个面也要看着啊，有那么饿吗？”  
徐仁宇搂着陆东植，看着从锅里逐渐转浓的白汽，把陆东植搂得更紧了些，“香。”  
趁着汤水还没有沸腾，徐仁宇抢走陆东植的注意力，帮他润了润唇。一吻完毕，正好面也煮得差不多了。  
等着面被吸溜完，解了饱腹之急后，徐仁宇从那堆陆东植挑给他的影碟中选出一张，两人窝在沙发里，懒懒地享受着这无事前来打扰的周末。  
陆东植有时候会提醒徐仁宇注意画面里的玄机，徐仁宇则会搂着陆东植喂他一些解馋的果干。  
谁也不去说起那个即将到来的周一。


	6. 【宇植】下雨天（六）

“东植？”沈宝景在他身后喊他。

“嗯？怎么了？”陆东植整理着厨房的台面，回头看向躺在沙发上的沈宝景。

“诶？你刚刚走神了吗？我说我的假期已经批下来了啦！”沈宝景嘴里嚼着小零食，手上拿着几本旅游宣传册，“上次我们不是说好了的吗？去旅游。”

“你还记着的啊？”

“当然啦，毕竟是我对不住你，给我个赔礼道歉的机会吧！”沈宝景双腿跪在沙发上，对他做着乞求原谅的动作。

陆东植看着她，嘴唇轻轻打着颤，喉咙里的话滚了又滚，还是没能蹦出来，重新落回了肚子里，继续在里面滋养生长，时不时刺痛一下陆东植的胃，好让陆东植不要忘记了自己的存在。

“你哪有对不住我啦，宝景，千万不要为我自责。”他把手洗干净后，坐回到沈宝景的旁边。

沈宝景分给他几本她已经挑选过一遍的宣传单子，“那你快看看，咱们去哪玩比较好？”

陆东植一本一本地细细看着，一时不防被沈宝景塞了一块果脯进嘴里，“这果脯还挺好吃的，东植你在哪买的？下次再买点回来呗。”

陆东植抬头看了看桌上被打开着的装果脯的精致盒子，脸色稍微变了变，“这......这是隔壁送的。”

徐仁宇瞧见陆东植喜欢这一嘴，便把家里别人送给他的果脯都给了陆东植。

“隔壁的徐先生？”一层里只有两户人家，隔壁也只能是徐仁宇了。

沈宝景拿起一块送进嘴里，嚼吧嚼吧着，“你们什么时候关系这么好了？”

话音都没落，陆东植心里就咯噔咯噔地跳着，他不知道在沈宝景的眼里的自己现在是什么一种狼狈状，但他可能感觉到自己的手指尖开始冷到不受自己控制，抖个不停。他只能攥紧了拳头，以免被沈宝景看出什么来。

“啊，宝景你还不知道我经常跟徐先生一起晨跑吧，就渐渐熟了啊。”他没有说谎，这是实话。

“那下次我们也送一些什么给徐先生吧，只拿人家的东西多不好啊。”

“......嗯，听宝景的。”陆东植应和着。

“对了，赶紧定个地方，我们得抓紧时间定酒店那些的。”沈宝景又想起现在干着的正事，催促起陆东植来。

“宝景你什么时候开始放假啊？”

“我看看啊......三天后。”

“什么？”

陆东植觉得自己怕是疯了，明明那么害怕自己和徐仁宇之间的事情会被沈宝景发现，明明只要一想到自己的出轨会被败漏全身就冰冷得像被大雨淋湿，为什么在听到自己三天后就要出远门旅游的时候第一个从内心冒出来的却是，

得告诉徐仁宇。

陆东植闭上眼睛，他真的是疯了。

然而他这几天都没有见到过徐仁宇，哪怕连晨跑也是，他们约定好了，过了七点以后就不再等对方。

陆东植想见徐仁宇，想跟徐仁宇联系，却发现自己根本不知道对方的联系方式，他只能胡思乱想着，徐仁宇现在人在哪里......

“好不容易一家人聚在一起，怎么仁宇你好像有些心不在焉啊？”徐宗贤咽下一块还带着血的牛排，板着脸问道。

“......在想公司的事。”他被临时通知回老宅一趟，也不知道一家之主到底打着什么主意。

“你妻子她又不来？”徐宗贤看着徐仁宇旁边空出来的座位，没生好气着。

徐仁宇动了动盘子里精致小巧的食物，还是像以往那样的说辞：“她有事，抽不开身。”

“哼，区区一个丫头片子，仗着有她家给她做靠山就连我的面子都不给了吗？以前是她家帮了我们一把，但可别忘了现在是我们家在帮他们！”

徐仁宇放下刀叉，对徐宗贤微微示意：“我会警告她的。我吃饱了，先回房间了。”

“慢着，过两天你记得带着你弟去美国那边谈一笔生意，让你弟好好跟你学学。”徐宗贤叫住他，不是因为徐仁宇桌上没怎么动过的饭菜，而是给他安排着下一份工作。

“知道了。”

自己这几天都没回去，也不知道陆东植有没有找他。

“徐先生！”

徐仁宇以为自己得从美国回来以后才能见到陆东植了，却没想到在他出发之前见到了。

他看着陆东植在电梯外见到他的那一瞬间生动起来的脸，一脸笑意地向他冲过来，他身子也不免向前，一手按住电梯的开门按钮，一手伸过去牵过他的手，接住他。

那一瞬，什么都忘记了。

忘记了在这段不曾相见的时间里自己的生活，忘记了因为这段关系的胆战心惊与丑陋的嫉妒，忘记了自己和对方的身份。

——下一秒，哪怕这电梯会带着他们坠入地狱。

我也想在这一瞬间，抓住他温热的手。——

“啊，是徐先生啊？”

沈宝景的声音从电梯外传来，像突如其来的静电，啪的一下将两只相握的手强行分开，带着刺痛与麻意。

徐仁宇的手想要去关上电梯，然而被陆东植阻止了。

“徐先生送的果脯，很好吃呢！”电梯没能如徐仁宇的愿，沈宝景的腿成功地迈了进来。

“是吗？我见陆先生很喜欢，就拿了一些给他而已。您也喜欢的话那真是太好了。”

徐仁宇说着当事人一听就明了旁人需要细细琢磨的话，被陆东植偷偷扯了扯袖子。他心有不甘，反手抓住了陆东植的手。

只要，只要他把手举起来，举到沈宝景的面前，陆东植就能是他一个人的了......吗？

“徐先生哪里的话，东植他经常一个人在家，我们刚搬过来也不认识什么人，有徐先生这么一个朋友陪他说说话的话我也没什么需要担心的了。对吧，东植？”沈宝景看向陆东植，陆东植一紧张，赶紧抽回自己的手，不自然地笑着：“额，嗯，对啊，哈哈哈......”

“哪里的话，我很喜欢我们东植的。”

徐仁宇说这话的时候特意盯着陆东植，陆东植不敢看向他，那股视线，快把他烧着了。

“对了，徐先生这是要出远门吗？”徐仁宇的旁边立着一个小的黑色行李箱，陆东植眼里就看见了徐仁宇，连它都没注意到。

“嗯，要出趟差，很快就回来。”徐仁宇回着沈宝景的话，陆东植却知道他是说给自己听的。

“我，我和宝景最近也要去旅游呢！”

得，得趁着现在告诉他！

“......是吗？”徐仁宇语气比刚才低了一些，陆东植没察觉出来。

“是啊，我们还想着要买点什么东西给徐先生带回来作为回礼呢！徐先生喜好什么呢？”

徐仁宇看着还在惴惴不安中的陆东植，嘴角带起笑，“人......人偶吧，我爱收集那种小玩意。”

“是吗？看不出来徐先生会喜欢人偶这类东西。”

“怎么不会，喜欢到想要把他带回家的程度了呢。那么，我先告辞了。”正好电梯也到了停车场，徐仁宇朝沈宝景微微一笑，手臂摆动的时候飞快勾了一下陆东植垂放在身侧的手指，提着行李箱走出了电梯间。

“我们也走吧，东植。”沈宝景接着走出电梯，而陆东植还杵在电梯里，没有迈出步子。

“东植？”

“啊，宝景你先自己去上班吧！我，我把要给店里带的东西忘记了，我等会自己坐公交去店里吧！拜拜！”

“诶？”

他没等沈宝景回他，佯装做很急的模样，飞快按着电梯键，歉意地对沈宝景笑了笑，电梯门很快就将他的罪恶感拦在了门外。

只剩他一个人的电梯里，早就腿软掉的陆东植靠着墙滑了下去。他双手抱着发热的脑袋，掌心里还留有之前十指相扣的触感，一跳一跳的，他实在不明白刚才徐仁宇的那番举动。

徐仁宇到底知不知道他自己在干什么？

而他自己，到底又在为这些话动摇着什么？


	7. 【宇植】下雨天（七）

开车南下至釜山，天气越来越热，不少人早就换成了短袖热裤，在咸湿的海风里展现自己年轻满满的身体。釜山有着首尔缺少的热情，就像这天气，首尔还在吹着舒服沁人的春风，釜山就已经在正午时开始热浪袭人了。

釜山靠海，沿着海岸线开着车都能听到海浪不断冲刷沙滩时的沙沙声，大片的白色沙粒铺得老长，朝着地平线延伸，直到视线的尽头被热浪扭曲掉了边界线。

陆东植和沈宝景坐在临近海边的生鱼片店里，感叹着这时隔很久再一次见到的釜山热情。

“真热啊，我还以为这时候来旅游的话温度应该还好来着。”沈宝景瘫坐在软垫上，奢侈地享受着从空调直吹出来的冷风。

陆东植怕热，汗一个劲地冒出来，刘海的发梢被打湿了贴在额头上。直到进店里吹了很久的空调，这才缓了过来。

“怎么了吗？”泛着新鲜亮泽的鲷鱼腹肉，饱满有弹力的扇贝肉，清凉爽口的生鱼片冷面，点的菜肴全都上了桌，让人大流口水地拿起筷子就要去大吃特吃一餐。而陆东植对着这一桌的美食竟然无动于衷，眼睛直直地盯着手机屏幕，魂被吸进去了一般不动如山。

“嗯？菜都上来了啊？哇，看着就好好吃了。宝景，我们开吃吧！”他被沈宝景盯着，不动声色地把手机揣回裤兜里，努力让自己的动作流畅自然。

“你看什么呢？”沈宝景咬着筷子尖，并没有轻易放过陆东植刚才和他以往不一样的举动，要是搁在平常，以陆东植这么一个好吃的人，早就在第一道菜上上来的时候就应该开心地吵着要动筷了。

“没看什么，就是研究研究我们的路线......”

陆东植怕她又习惯地盘问，心虚地搅开不锈钢里的冷面，冰块随着搅动起来的波纹撞在碗边呤啷作响。

他夹起一大团冷面就“急不可待”地往嘴里塞，腮帮子里现在全是冷面，撑得鼓鼓的，连说话都听不太清他的内容。“哇...宝景。这...这家冷面...好吃哇！”

沈宝景见他如同饿猛了的仓鼠一样往自己的嘴里塞着食物，心里叹下一口气，明面上没有表明，但陆东植那不寻常的样子也一同被她放进了心里，哪怕后来那天陆东植专心地跟她一起逛了些人不是很多的景点，兴奋地在商摊前拿着特色小玩意对她做鬼脸逗他玩，沈宝景还是看见了，陆东植的手时不时会去摸放着手机的裤兜。

就像是在等待谁的消息，还对他非常的重要。

而此时，陆东植正在浴室里淋浴，他的手机毫无防备地摆在酒店的床头柜上，只要沈宝景一个伸手就能拿到的距离。

水声还不断地在从浴室里传来，沈宝景看着浴室方向出神，而此时，陆东植放在床头柜上的手机震动了两下，应该是有消息进来。

被热气熏红的脸颊把陆东植脸上懊悔的表情削弱了些许，他也不知道自己当时被什么附了身，竟然会在不知道徐仁宇的出差会什么时候结束的情况下往徐仁宇家的投信箱里塞自己的联系方式。

如果徐仁宇在自己回去了之后才看到那张写了自己联系方式的纸，岂不是很丢脸？

他一想到要是徐仁宇看见了那张纸肯定会露出来的轻笑，甩着脑袋凑到花洒下，让喷出来的热水好好将自己脑海里的徐仁宇冲刷干净。

而徐仁宇也的确如他所料，当他回到家发现信箱里有着一封给他的小秘密的时候，他的确没忍住地笑了出来。

让他自从知道了陆东植和沈宝景两个人出去旅游之后一直不是很好的心情好转了许多，陆东植到底有什么魔力，让他所有的情绪起伏全部都被他一个人所操控，一张笑容，一个举动，一句话。

“我洗好了，你去吧。”陆东植擦着自己的头发走出来，眼神瞟向自己的手机，还原封不动地放在柜子上，屏幕黑着。

“嗯。”沈宝景看向陆东植的眼神里怀着歉意，她只是太过好奇，她怎么可以......

沈宝景拿着睡衣去了浴室，陆东植确认她把门彻底关上后拿起手机躺在了床上。

把屏幕按亮以后立马弹出的消息栏让他有些心慌又激动，他又确认了一遍浴室的门，还是没有放下心来，特意钻进被子里，手指尖还带着颤抖，点开界面上耀眼的红色气泡。

“尊敬的用户，您好......”

不是徐仁宇发过来的，害他白激动了一场。

陆东植从被子里失望地钻出来，脑子里乱七八糟的想法让他心情降到了低点，他打开电视，想通过节目来转移自己的注意力。

“嗡——”

节目还没看进去，手心里攥着的手机震了起来。陆东植第一时间扭头看了过去，是一串号码，陌生的号码。

喉结滚动着，缓缓划开那绿色的接听键，陆东植顾及着浴室的水声，用做贼的音量动了动嘴：“we...喂？”

对面没有说话，很安静。

陆东植努力凑近想要听个真切，而耳朵里只有“呼——呼——”的声音，他分不清这到底是自己的呼吸还是对方的，于是他又尝试地再问了一遍：“是，是徐先生吗？”

这回他听清楚了，那一声浅笑和之前在自己耳朵边上霸道地掠夺走听觉的笑声一模一样，那个能够轻而易举引发自己的心跳共振的声音。

他狠地一下挂断了电话，胸口拼命起伏着。那电话是催命符，分分钟能要了他的命。

“嗡——”

手机又震了一下，不过这次不再是电话，而是聊天软件上发来的提醒，有人要求加他为好友。

陆东植对比了一下，手机号是同一个，也就是说，是徐仁宇向他发来的请求。

陆东植刚按下“同意”，对方就发来了一张照片，不是徐仁宇本人的照片，也不是他家房间的照片，更不是什么不好摆在台面上的照片，但陆东植一看，就能确认对方的确就是徐仁宇。

小猫们已经睡饱，水灵的眼睛睁得大大的，一只压在另一只软乎乎的肚皮上，亲昵地咬着对方的小耳朵，看起来已经开始进入调皮的时候了。

要怎么回对方？

陆东植思索着，翻找相册，挑来挑去地给徐仁宇同样也发过去了一张照片。

是他今天路过时拍下的大海。

不过明明一发过去就显示了已读，可徐仁宇后来却再也没有回过他。

是有其他事忙去了吗？

不过不管怎样，他们现在互相已经有了对方的联系方式了不是吗？

陆东植这么想着，一直挂在心上的事终于有了结果，心情倒是很好地看起了刚才就一直放着的电视节目。

徐仁宇为什么没回他，其实并不是有事忙，而是又被陆东植的旅游照点着了怒火，又没地方发泄，独自生闷气去了。

无论是什么旅游，到家的瞬间总是会被疲劳侵袭住身子，何况是全程开车的陆东植了。

睡够了的身子到了深夜反而复活起来，他躺在自己家的床上，身旁就是熟睡过去的沈宝景。也不知道是不是旅游的副作用，他翻来覆去着，捉摸不透这从心底升上来的违和感。

床被他动得吱嘎响，沈宝景也没有从睡梦中醒来。

陆东植看了看夜色中沈宝景闭拢眼睛的睡脸，叹了口气，为了不吵醒她而动作小心地下了床。

他拉开通往阳台的玻璃窗，屋外也是静悄悄的一片，只有天上偶尔能看清的几颗星星在勤劳地闪耀着，连月亮都不知了去处，剩一些辉光还能照着夜空，不至于漆黑到底。

他在阳台上吹着还算舒适的夜风，望着隔壁徐仁宇家已经不透光出来的阳台，突然好奇起来。

拿起手机就点了点。

“徐先生，有流星，你看到了吗？”

消息刚一发出去，他就趴在阳台的栏杆上，下巴搁在胳膊肘里，盯着徐仁宇家的阳台，嘴角不嫌热闹地探出头来。

一，二，三......

徐先生他会出来吗？

陆东植像个小孩，也不管现在是几点，就毫无理由地认为徐仁宇会出现。

二十一，二十二，二十......

陆东植眼里突然亮起光，是徐仁宇打开了窗户走了出来。

徐仁宇抬头望了望基本属于深黑色系的天空，心里也大概知道自己被钓上钩了，转身过去看那个正偷笑得开心的已经三十代的人。

“东植，流星在哪啊？”

陆东植快笑岔气了，没能回答上徐仁宇的话，眼睛就一直弯着，看着时隔快一个星期没有见到的徐仁宇。

“还是说东植要现场给我变一场流星出来吗？”

徐仁宇靠在栏杆上，大有自己被骗了出来就一定要看到流星的架势，而事实是本人对流星并不感兴趣。

“好，哈哈，给徐先生变！”

徐仁宇没想到陆东植真要给他变，陆东植让他等着，自己回房间拿了一盒东西出来。

“咔擦”一声，打火机上蹦出火花，引燃了信子，闪着金光的烟火渣子开始向四周炸开，陆东植伸长了手，以夜幕为屏飞快地划着烟花棒子带出弧线。

“流星要没啦！徐先生许好心愿了吗？”

徐仁宇看着那很快消逝掉的亮光，一脸遗憾地说：“哎呀，忘记了。”

陆东植笑了笑，以为徐仁宇没看见那装烟花的盒子似的，安慰着徐仁宇：“没关系！我再帮你召唤一次噢！%￥#￥*&%…，来了！”

陆东植开心地晃着臂膀，徐仁宇配合着闭上眼睛。

烟花炸起来的声响劈里啪啦着，就像陆东植刚才念出来的咒语，真的会灵验似的。

咒语停了下来，徐仁宇睁开双眼，陆东植问他。

“这回许好了？”

“嗯。”徐仁宇点点头。

“许的什么呀？”陆东植好奇地探身过去。

徐仁宇眼里就望着陆东植，手伸直了过去。

两家的阳台有些距离，也不知道如果陆东植也把手伸过去的话，他们能不能够牵上手。

陆东植看着徐仁宇的手指尖，也一样尝试着把手伸了过去。

好在阳台之间的距离和这次的假期一样，其实说长也长，说短也短，但至少给两个人留出的念想是够了的。

陆东植的手指刚一放上去就被徐仁宇用手指勾住。

“我想此时此刻能够拥有你。”

是一片软得像棉花糖的唇，一碰上，化成了糖丝。分量不够，便往里摄取更多。

“徐，徐，先生……”

陆东植贴着徐仁宇的下颌，手里紧攥着徐仁宇睡衣上的扣子，手指偶尔听话偶尔又不听话的，半天了才只解开靠下边的两颗，露出里面练得扎实的腹肌块。

他耳朵被徐仁宇的舌头卷着，水渍声一阵阵地被拍打上岸，和徐仁宇的喘息声一起冲刷着他的耳蜗。

陆东植的手顺着徐仁宇身上那明显的肌肉纹理攀着向上，摸到鼓鼓的还带着心跳声的胸肌时像偷摸犯事被发现一样，被徐仁宇拽着从衣服里把干坏事的手掏了出来。

他同徐仁宇四目相对，彼此气息交互着。有时，空气中的气流都能告诉你对方的想法。

两颗脑袋凑近着，又一遍确认对方的味道，然后拉开距离，又追逐着那气味去寻找来源，找到了，就一发不可收。

“唔…嗯……咕啊…”

后背靠着硬墙，陆东植脖子被徐仁宇一手掌控着，微仰着承接徐仁宇对他的所有爱意。

他的手仍然被抓在徐仁宇的手里。而松紧带做成的裤腰轻易就能拉开，也根本不需要考虑能不能塞进两只手。

一团烧着的火块被人强行塞进手心里，甩也不行。

大腿被强行挤开，下腹隔着睡裤亲密地贴着两人的手，硌人的指骨上下来回的蹭动着。

“啊哈……嗯嗯……”上面的嘴刚分离一回更换一遍空气又重新纠缠起来，舌头勾着舌头，搅得腮肉甚至开始有些发麻。

徐仁宇的手指开始向下，一路带走他仅剩的清凉感，滑进了半圆的深谷中，修长的手指往里一压，就能带起陆东植一连串自己不自知的诱人反应。

握着徐仁宇的物件，后面却失守地被徐仁宇玩弄着，自己的前方孤零零地跳动着，就靠着那隔着睡裤的刺激兴奋着。

“摸摸……”他砸吧着嘴，靠着墙上有气无力着。

徐仁宇听着他这委屈央求的语气，直接把两人的睡裤扒到大腿根处，两根终于相见的兄弟热泪盈眶地激动地拥抱着。

徐仁宇索性双手都放在了陆东植的臀上，扒拉着，露出藏在深处的嫩花，搂紧了些。

“东植，没有润滑剂你都出了好多水啊，你知道吗？”

陆东植感知全都集中在了不停摩拳擦掌打斗一番的两兄弟身上，“哈……哈啊……我，我不知道……”

徐仁宇把因为刺激而不断分泌出来的肠液扣刮在那周围，几根手指来回地和缝隙擦动着，嘴上还跟陆东植进行转播，“你听听，都能出水声了。”

“啊啊，哼啊……我，我，你慢点……”

他能感觉到屁股那传来的湿意，可徐仁宇说着话也不放过他，撞击的频率快得不行，他本来就很久没有解放过，现在一前一后的同时刺激，他根本就顾及不了什么出水不出水的了。

“徐，徐先生，啊啊啊，呜哼，我，我想射……”

徐仁宇的手轻而易举又熟练地找到了他体内的那个点，密密麻麻的电流打着转地沿着脊椎柱刺激着神经疯狂释放快感。

“叫我仁宇就让你射。”徐仁宇咬着他的耳垂肉，牙尖磨来磨去，如同恶魔的低语，邪恶的交易。

“仁…宇…射……呃啊啊…哈…嗯呵……哈…”

两个人一起出来的，弄得满腹都是。

徐仁宇亲了他一下，“我想进去，今晚可以吗？”

陆东植伸手摸了摸徐仁宇的眉骨，想到徐仁宇对着烟花流星许的愿望，点点头，“嗯。”

“那我们去床上吧，我会带套的。”

徐仁宇牵起陆东植的手腕，要带他往房里走，却被陆东植扑倒在地板上。

“我，我想仁宇，直，直接进来。”

他坐在徐仁宇的腰上，为了说出这句话憋红了脸。

“你知道你在干什么吗？”徐仁宇刚消下去的物什一下涨了起来，顶在陆东植的腚下。

“这个姿势，”他手撩开陆东植的衣服，按在他的尾脊处，“它会进到这的。”

陆东植轻打了个冷颤，扭了扭屁股，一万分的害羞着说：“我，我不怕。”

陆东植被做哭了，不是因为疼痛，而是他没能想到这姿势真的会和徐仁宇说一样进入得那么深，每一次的颠簸带来的欢愉都是前所未有的，他一时没有顶住，连泪腺都开始失控。

徐仁宇一遍遍不厌其烦地为他舔去泪水，直到陆东植哭累趴在他的肩上。

“下次还敢这样吗？”

“呜，嗝……不要了。”他的腰像被扭断了一般直立不起来，缓了好一会才能动弹，期间又被徐仁宇偷香了数遍。

“今晚……要回去吧?”

“嗯，宝，宝景还在家……”他这时候才想起家里的老婆，手心纠结地攥紧在一起。

徐仁宇沉默了一下，亲了亲他哭红的眼角，“知道了。”

陆东植看着被自己拽下地狱的徐仁宇，心里更难受了，凑过去亲了亲徐仁宇的嘴，小声地说出自己：“我，我好想你……”

“嗯？”徐仁宇埋在他肩膀上深吸一口气。

“旅，旅游这几天，我真的好想你……”但是我们却不能随便联系，我不能在想你时就能听到你的声音，看到你的脸庞。

“我也想你。”

情侣在分别时会格外的黏糊，可我们是吗？

陆东植躺回沈宝景身边时还在想这个问题，而沈宝景安静的睡颜无法告诉他答案。

身体还分明记着方才的味道，十分敏感着，陆东植扭扭身体都会带来一阵酥麻的余韵，“嗯……”不小心漏出的呻吟让他心脏徒然坐在了过山车的最高点。

也许是恰好沈宝景这时候睡得浅了，听着模模糊糊的声，连眼都没睁开，“嗯？东植哪不舒服吗？”

“没有，做了个噩梦，继续睡吧。”

得知没有异常之后沈宝景的呼吸声又开始变平稳起来。

陆东植听着沈宝景的呼吸声，也开始不由得怀疑性地掐了掐自己的手指。

是啊，这到底是现实还是噩梦？

可无论是现实还是噩梦，他都该清醒才行啊。


	8. 【宇植】下雨天（八）

什么时候能够意识到自己在出轨？

看着自己的妻子的时候吗？

不，不是的。

是看到对方的妻子的时候。

\-------------------------------------

“啊——好饿啊，赶紧做饭吧，我好饿啊。”沈宝景先出电梯，头扭着对身后拎着一些食材的陆东植说到。

“你连到楼下都不愿意送我一下的吗？”陌生的女声在他们的楼层里响起，两个人刚出电梯就愣住了，毕竟这楼层也没有其他住户，只有他们一户和徐仁宇一户。

徐仁宇看见了陆东植和沈宝景，尤其是看见了陆东植的眼睛，下意识想把站在门外的人往家里捞，免得陆东植想多。

可事实总不如自己意愿，曹宥真顺着徐仁宇眼神的方向看过去，那两个人还僵在原地，大脑处理不过来的样子。

“你们就是邻居吧？”她脸上立刻扬起多年训练出来的得体微笑，“我老公多亏你们关照了。”那两个字已经脱口而出，万匹马也拉不回来。

“老......诶！徐，徐先生您原来已经结婚了的吗？可是为......”沈宝景惊讶到，刚想问出为什么从来没看见过夫人出现，到嘴边的话都蹦出几个字了才想起是别人的家事，强行把剩余的吞回肚子。

曹宥真自然也能猜到沈宝景没有说出来的话是什么，她敷衍式的以微笑结束话题然后漫不经心地朝站在后面从刚开始就和徐仁宇一样一言不发的陆东植方向问道：“这位是您的......？”

“对，我老公。”沈宝景侧身把陆东植整个人露出来，陆东植只好扯动着神经，礼貌性地对着曹宥真笑笑，又瞥到徐仁宇靠在门边盯着自己的双眼，他又移了移位置，一副认生的模样。

“正好，有兴趣两家人一起去野餐吗？这周末就不错啊。”曹宥真突然想起了什么，脸上笑容更大了。

“？！”然而除了她，在场的其余三人都被这不搭边的邀请弄得措手不及。

“这，这么突然？”沈宝景被曹宥真的话吓得睁大了自己的兔子眼。

徐仁宇看不下去，伸手拉住曹宥真，对着他们道歉：“不好意思，刚才的话不用往心里去的。”

曹宥真对于头一次拦住自己的徐仁宇有些惊讶，敏感地感知到了什么，却又太过模糊抓不住，小小声地反驳着：“不是挺好的吗？”

沈宝景看着徐仁宇和曹宥真两人站在一起的身影，脑子就擅自主张道：“对啊，是挺好的！就这周末吧，我也没班，东植？”她回头问到陆东植的意见。

所有人都看向陆东植，等待着他的回答。

一个银制小环是装饰的戒指，两个戒指是迷醉的假象，一对对戒是清醒的现实。

陆东植抬起头来，“好啊。”他努力不让自己的声音有所颤抖，箍在婚戒边上的肉泛着白。

“那就这么说好了！真期待！话说你都出来了，就送我到楼下去吧？”曹宥真就势扯着徐仁宇去乘电梯。两户人家擦肩而过，这边合上自家的门，那边等着电梯门关上，在最后一丝缝隙时粘上对方的目光。

“你有些奇怪。”曹宥真当着徐仁宇的面说开了。

“怎么说？”徐仁宇挑眉，他不认为自己有多明显，也同样不知道什么叫女人的第六感。

“怎么说呢，以往的你根本不会管我要干什么。难道你对隔壁的？”她回忆着刚才的情景，一下子八卦起来：“难道是那个很腼腆的丈夫？成功了吗？你什么时候......”眼里蹦出来的精光让她高冷的模样一扫而光。

“你才是发什么疯说要野餐......”徐仁宇一想到不远的周末，脑袋上的筋就直抽抽。

曹宥真被他带偏了话题，开始抱怨起来：“你以为我愿意浪费美好的周末？还不是你那位神经质的父亲，他竟然派人跟踪我，不然你以为我来你家干什么？这段时间只能多做做样子了。”

“快结束了......”徐仁宇沉着脸色，小声地说着。

“你认真的？”曹宥真脸色也是一变，严肃起来，“你要知道，反抗是很有可能被反噬的。徐仁宇，你不一定有好果子吃的。”

“那老头子想对你们家公司下手了，早点各自飞吧，我快喘不过气了。”说着就好像真的被勒住了喉咙一样，他松了松自己的领带，吐出一口气。

“你还好吧？”尽管跟徐仁宇只是表面夫妻，但互相因为这段被硬定下来的婚姻难免有了交流，彼此都知道对方的一些情况。

“还行，有人成了我的氧气。”徐仁宇想到陆东植那张明明在吃醋又不敢吃的明显的脸，笑了出来。

“......”曹宥真斜眼瞟着徐仁宇，真心疼一不小心被强塞了狗粮的自己。

“真是......我们自己也可以开车的，还这么麻烦你们......”沈宝景站在车旁，跟曹宥真说着话，陆东植和徐仁宇在车后放置野餐需要的东西，互相没有说话，徐仁宇要去接陆东植手上重物的动作也被陆东植无视掉，只好整理好之后对着曹宥真的方向告诉她们可以出发了。

一辆车，前后两排，任谁都能知道是个什么座位安排。

“我想和宝景一起坐后面，可以吗？”曹宥真的问题让陆东植犯难，一瞬间他都要以为徐仁宇是不是告诉了曹宥真关于他的事，何况他也没有什么能够拒绝的理由，只好点了点头，坐在了徐仁宇旁边的副座驾上。一直揣着心事的他坐在椅子上心乱得很，也没能注意到徐仁宇朝后座的曹宥真投过去的眼神。

一辆车，两种风景。前排安静，后排欢乐。极与极。

陆东植偏头望着窗外划过去的建筑，听着后排在那聊各种护肤品化妆品的聊得火热，沈宝景从没跟他说起过这方面的事，他甚至以为沈宝景对这些不上心。

“说到运动，我还要感谢徐先生带着我家东植跑步呢。”沈宝景突然把话题转到了前面默不作声的两人身上。

“陆先生跟仁宇一起跑步的吗？”曹宥真听到这话的时候很惊讶。

“嗯，经常一大早就出去跑步来着，东植的小肚子都快看不见了。”

徐仁宇打着方向盘，朝稍微不满地翘着嘴的陆东植那边一瞥，笑到：“可能还需要多跑跑。”小肚子还是软软的，像刚蒸出来的白皮包子，戳下去的小坑很快就能重新鼓起来。

陆东植气得伸手想要去打他握在变速杆上的手，又想起现在的情况，硬生生停住了手，“这个话题打住好不好......”

曹宥真忍笑，跟徐仁宇说：“前面服务区停一下，我去趟洗手间。宝景要去吗？”沈宝景还没说话，她又继续说着：“就当陪我啦。”

留下两个男人呆在停车场里。

徐仁宇调着靠背的倾斜度，开口道：“生气了？”

车里就他们俩个，很明显是在问陆东植，陆东植别扭地向车窗边侧了侧身子，不去看徐仁宇，“生什么气。”

徐仁宇看着他别扭的样子，倒是不戳穿他，就当是自己在自顾自地说着话，“我倒是挺想这样出来玩一趟的，就我俩。”他想去牵陆东植的手，被陆东植躲过去。

“想什么呢。”

是啊，想什么呢。徐仁宇收回落空的手，闭眼躺在座椅上，“我睡会，她们回来了叫我。”

陆东植扭头看了徐仁宇一眼，见他真的开始睡觉，小心翼翼地不发出声响地趴在前方的杂物箱上，这样窗外的人也看不见自己的小动作。他又看了一眼徐仁宇，再看看徐仁宇垂在一旁的手，偷偷地去勾他的无名指，那手指上还套着之前一直被他忽略掉的戒指。他拿指甲抠着戒指的边缘，也知道这么小的力抠不下来。

徐仁宇还没睡深，闭着眼抓住那不诚实的手，嘴角勾起，“果然生气了。”

“都说了没有生气。”

“哦，那我说的是梦话。”徐仁宇逗他。

陆东植抽回手，“赶紧睡一会吧你。”脑袋撇了回去，不管徐仁宇再说什么梦话也不理他了。

“我从没有看见过他接近过厨房。”曹宥真望着稍远一点的可以处理食材的地方，感叹道。

“这么说来，你们夫妻俩倒是和电视里的那些名流很像呢。”沈宝景没怎么接触过他们这种类型的人，说话倒也直爽。

曹宥真还是望着那个方向，堂堂徐仁宇竟然被别人指使着在洗菜叶子，这是什么场面。

“名流什么的，首先不得先是个人吗？”她说着难以听懂的话，像是在自嘲。

“都说了我可以自己搞定的，刚才那点时间没睡够吧？去睡觉啦。”陆东植望着旁边拿着洋葱开始培养感情的高大身影说道。

“可我想跟你呆在一块。”徐仁宇看着洋葱，话其实是说给陆东植听的。

陆东植一愣，看着徐仁宇越来越弯的嘴角，脸红起来，把他推到一边串串子的地方，“那你在这把这些都串了。”也幸好曹宥真和沈宝景离得远，看不清他脸上的红润，不然赤裸裸的就是在打情骂俏。

“我们东植啊......好像有喜欢的人了。”自己工作的原因，周围大多都是男同胞，没有什么可以聊天的女性朋友，和曹宥真相遇后也不知怎么聊着聊着沈宝景就开始说出她压在心上的事。

“！”曹宥真也知道沈宝景是现役刑警，强忍着自己会望向不该看的方向的心，问道：“怎，怎么说？”

“只，只是感觉......现在，”沈宝景继续说道，“上次我们出去旅行的时候他也是心不在焉的，而且......他也再也不跟我抱怨我工作太多了。”

曹宥真听着，再一次感受到了第六感可怕的准确性。

“那......”曹宥真试探地想问下去，被沈宝景打断。

“最可怕的是什么呢，”沈宝景望了一眼陆东植，脸上有难过也有自责，“我会失落，会疑惑，会想知道对方是谁。”

“可唯独没有愤怒。”

“为什么会这样呢？是不是在东植不爱我之前我就已经不爱他了？”沈宝景手轻颤着，哪怕是和煦的阳光暖洋洋地包裹着她，却依然让她冷得发抖。

曹宥真握住她的手，“谁能说清楚爱呢？或许宝景你只是没那么需要陆先生吧，他的存在会让你感到舒服，可没有他的话你也不会感觉到不便。”

“你这话听上去就像是在说我不爱他一样。”沈宝景反驳着。

“只是和追求的那种爱情不一样吧。但用爱这个字去定义形形色色的情感，太暧昧也太局限了。”曹宥真倒是极力想让沈宝景看开些，毕竟她也不确定徐仁宇会做出什么事来。

“对方就一定会对东植是那种爱吗？万一只是和东植玩一玩......”沈宝景倒是反而开始担忧陆东植起来，这是曹宥真没有想到的，也挺羡慕的。她目光转向徐仁宇，内心暗地否定了沈宝景的猜测，看那样子就已经知道是离不开陆东植的模样了。

“那么就看东植的......”沈宝景似乎下了决心，此时陆东植和徐仁宇也正好端着食物过来，打断了对话。

“聊什么呢？开始烧烤吧！”

食物一摆上来，聊的话题大多就变成了其乐融融的话题，一边享受着美食一边欣赏着美景，互相扯着不着边的闲谈。

因为开车不能饮酒，徐仁宇吃得差不多之后就起身自己找了个地方看风景去了，留下还在喝酒侃大山的三人。

渐渐的，剩下的三个人也喝得差不多了，徐仁宇还没回来。

“要不我去找找看吧。”陆东植站起来，他喝的没两人多。

得到首肯后，他便沿着河边开始寻找，也不算难找，没一会就在河边的树旁找到了徐仁宇。他靠着树干就睡着了，连河水和陆东植叫他的声音都没听见，显然是真的睡得很熟。

也不知道是不是累着了，甚至也不知道徐仁宇在忙什么。

徐仁宇是真的累着了，还小声地打着呼声。

陆东植蹲在他旁边，看着徐仁宇安静的睡颜，河水哗啦啦地流过他的心尖。

让他再睡一会吧。


	9. 【宇植】下雨天（九）

办公室的门被人强行推开，前台的秘书小姐一脸困扰地站在门外，见徐仁宇朝她摆了摆手之后才缓缓退下。

“徐仁宇你也太过分了吧？！”周英敏将猫包毫不客气地放在会客用的真皮沙发上，一声接着一声的猫咪声从包里闹哄哄地传出来，显然是对周围的环境感到陌生。

“你反正正好来这边谈生意，让你把猫一起带过来怎么过分了？”徐仁宇从老板椅上起身，走过来将包里的小猫们一只只的拿出来放在玻璃茶几上。

“有本事你就不要让我把它们再带回家！跟你说，我家猫已经很久没有理我了！”周英敏挡住一只跑到茶几边的黑灰相间的小猫，把它送回小伙伴的身边。

“快了，急什么。”徐仁宇拿出小奶盆给它们续上香喷喷的牛奶，掏出手机连拍了好几张给陆东植发过去，他们其实不怎么互相联系，聊天记录里最多的估计就属小猫们的照片了，还有很多张是周英敏代拍的。

“话说你这次难道是认真的？”周英敏作为少数既认识徐仁宇又认识曹宥真的人，自然也了解一些情况，何况那天他被叫去接小猫的时候就已经看出来了有些不对，这群人要说有什么特长，估计唯一不会引起争议的就是眼色快了。

徐仁宇干瞪了他一眼，想起那天他们野餐完送曹宥真回去的时候曹宥真对他说的话。

“不是我怕之后的一连串变化，但是徐仁宇，我劝你考虑清楚，这一切到底值不值得。”

“可能以后的日子也不会和预想的一样，但以前的日子，已经过不下去了。”

他摸了摸小猫头顶格外柔软的毛发，“认真有什么不对的吗？”

“可是，上面那位能够同意让你离婚？”周英敏警惕着周围，还特意压低了自己的声音。

“他现在正有意甩掉曹家这个包袱，昨日垫脚石今日绊脚石，他还开始觉得当年他作主的这桩婚事碍着他了呢。离婚？他怕现在是恨不得抓住曹宥真或者我的小辫子好动他的下一步计划吧，曹宥真经常去的那几个地方早就被他打点好了。”

“艹...这老头......唉，反正我那边现在还没发现他插手进来，我尽量再弄得隐蔽一些，你嘛...你就赶紧早点把这几个猫给我弄走！”周英敏对这几只看着他无辜地咪咪叫的小猫气不起来，起身出去忙他的事情去了。

徐仁宇看了眼他和陆东植的聊天框，确认对方已经读了消息后，把小猫们从茶几转移到地毯上，自己也继续处理事务去了。

陆东植在看徐仁宇传过来的小猫们的照片，坐在一旁的沈宝景见他抓着手机一直在玩，突然出声问他：“东植在看什么呢？”

陆东植差点被她吓一跳，把屏幕转向她，是那张小猫们喝牛奶的照片，占满了屏幕。

沈宝景看了一眼，收回视线。

“可惜我们楼不能养宠物呢。”

“......据调查发现，近六成的人都选择了‘有过劈腿’这个选项。”是电视机的声音。

陆东植有些在意播放的内容，又不得不继续和沈宝景搭话：“啊，这个没关系的啊......不能养我可以云养嘛。”

“那么，东植，想要小孩吗？”沈宝景看着前方的头再次转向他，一瞬间房间里安静的只剩下电视机的声音。

“里面还有不少已经结婚的人士，甚至还有人直接表示现在也仍在出轨中。”

陆东植僵硬又机械地咽着口水，“怎，怎么这么突然？我们不是结婚才没几年吗，再，再说了，你现在也忙着......”他说完，才突然发觉最近沈宝景呆在家的时候变多了很多。

“说真的，我在考虑要不要从刑事课撤下来，你看我之前因为工作都没有怎么和你呆在一起，撤下来的话我就能多出很多时间，我们再要一个孩子，培养他长大，成为幸福的一家三口，怎么样？”

“我......”在沈宝景描绘的平凡又和平的画面下，陆东植几乎一个字都说不出口。

“怎么样？”沈宝景似乎非常在意他的回答，催促着他给出一个答复。

“怎，怎么了啦，突然这样，我们那个立志要维护社会和平的警察大人去哪里了！？”陆东植打着哈哈，去翻动沈宝景的身后的沙发，说是要把藏起来的警察大人给找出来。

“其中也有不少给出的理由是两人之间缺少孩子作为两人感情的维系......”

电视机里的声音横插在两个人中间，陆东植闹着沈宝景的手一下就不动了，默默收回来跪坐在沙发上，“宝景你......”

沈宝景阻止了他下面的话，伸手去握住陆东植不安地抠着膝盖的手，“我很幸福哦，因为有东植你陪在我身边，做我的后盾，让我每次回到家里都会有安心感，让我能够暂时忘记那些人心险恶。如果我们有孩子，我相信......”

“可孩子不应该成为情感的维系，他们是生命，我们不能因为这样的事情就轻率地决定一个生命的事情，对吗？我们威风的警察大人？嗯？”

“可...也对，是我着急想差了。不过，答应我一件事，东植，永远做我的后盾好吗？”

面对此刻跟他表明内心的沈宝景，陆东植垂下他软软的头，“我，我答应你......”

他和她的对话迎来了短暂的结束，然而电视节目依然在继续：

“他们中绝大多数人都秉持着‘只要不被发现就行’的想法，可一旦出轨的事迹败露，又将有什么样的结局在等着他们呢？”

倒进水杯里的水声惊动着他的心脏，陆东植揣着满满的心事坐在徐仁宇家的沙发上，整个人生动形象地形容着何为“坐立不安”。

“你要说的是什么事？”徐仁宇把水递给陆东植，在他旁边坐下问道。

陆东植紧张得像只仓鼠，整个人瑟缩着，举起徐仁宇刚刚递过来的水杯就咕噜咕噜地把水往喉咙里灌，虽然不是酒，却大有壮胆的架势。

“那，那个，仁宇......”

他刚抬眼看向徐仁宇，就猝不及防看见徐仁宇越放越大的俊脸，徐仁宇凑近轻轻啄了一下他的嘴唇，然后在他脸上深吸了一口气，就着这个姿势应着他:“嗯？”

这距离太近了，会让他无法思考，无法组织自己的语言。陆东植把徐仁宇往后推了推，自己也往后退了退，他本来就坐得靠边，这下直接后背顶到了沙发扶手上。

徐仁宇以为他还在生之前看见曹宥真的气，特意伸出手掌给陆东植看，“呐，别生气了。”

修长的手指上没有了那唯一的装饰物，只留下待久了的戒痕。

陆东植以为他只是取下了戒指唬他消气，嘟囔着说：“都说了我没有生气，不用这样......”他哪会想到徐仁宇会为了他离婚，虽然现在手续还没办下来，但他已经提前摘下了戒指。

“好好好，我刚刚说的又是梦话。”徐仁宇伸手捏了捏他微微嘟起的脸，又凑过去想要继续亲他嘟起的翘唇。

两个人距离正好，徐仁宇握着陆东植的手，听见陆东植说：

“我们要不要从这场梦里醒来？”

“什么意思？”徐仁宇听见这话僵在那里，他无法思考陆东植这句话的深层含义。

“徐仁宇，我们结束了吧。”陆东植把手从徐仁宇的手掌中抽出来，他正在努力让自己的一言一语，一举一动都像不再有所留念。

可徐仁宇不允许，他一下子就抓住了陆东植试图逃跑的手，“你再说一次。”

陆东植甩开他的手，从沙发上站起来，避免着和徐仁宇的眼神接触。

“从，从此，徐，徐仁宇和陆，陆东植只是邻居关系，只是见面点头问好的关系，除此之外，只是他人。我，我们，结，结束了。”

他能感受到徐仁宇的情绪在不断累积，他甚至害怕到说不完一句整话。

“你一句话都要结巴几次，连看我都不敢，你要我怎么信你是认真的？”徐仁宇站起来，箍住陆东植的下巴逼他和自己对视。

“看着我，你要跟我说什么。”

徐仁宇掐他下巴掐得很用力，陆东植眼里闪着痛苦，望着徐仁宇已经黑沉到底的脸，逼着自己再说出那一句话：“我们结束了！徐仁宇！你听到了吗！结束了！”

他打开徐仁宇的手，想要跑回自己的家里，此刻有徐仁宇的地方他一刻也呆不下去，连五脏六腑都开始绞痛起来。

可徐仁宇从后面抱住他，眼前就是玄关的大门，他像四肢都被锁链禁锢住，到不了再远的地方。

得逃走，不然他就会露馅......

“放，放开我，徐仁宇，我，我要回家...放我回家...”心脏好痛，痛到眼泪都出来了。

“东植。东植。东植......”徐仁宇把头埋在他肩上，只是一遍一遍在喊他的名字。

他的拥抱很温柔，但每喊一遍名字都在残忍地夺走陆东植能够呼吸到的氧气，一点一点窒息的痛苦。

“如，如果没有你......”眼泪依然一颗一颗地掉着，陆东植弓着背，试图缓解自己呼吸不过来的症状，身后的徐仁宇一下子安静了起来，不再念他的名字。

“如果我没有搬家，没有遇见你，我一定还在过着那种平常但在别人眼中看起来是幸福的日子，我有一位能干的妻子，我有舒适的房子，我有不必奋斗的工作，我有着让人羡慕的一切。可是你却出现了，然后什么都被打乱了，我害怕了，被发现了，我能抛弃这一切吗？我能继续这样伤害离我最近的宝景吗？我不能，我害怕。徐仁宇，我害怕了。”

“所以，所以我们结束吧，求，求你了。”他被徐仁宇转过身来的时候早已哭成了泪人，鼻子也哭得通红，还挂着失去形象的鼻涕，一抽一抽的。

徐仁宇替他抹开糊住眼睛的泪水。

哭得这么厉害，不就是在告诉他陆东植还喜欢着徐仁宇吗？

“对，对不起......我，我很，很自私吧？徐，徐先生，你，你讨厌我吧，恨，恨也成......”

“够了。”徐仁宇语气一转，直接把陆东植按压在门板上，“说分手，你回去还能对你老婆兴奋起来吗？”

“你这里，这里，还有这里，沈宝景她能知道你喜欢被舔这些地方吗？”徐仁宇在他耳边恶狠狠地说着粗鄙的话语，甚至还把手放在陆东植的腰带上。

虽然也多亏此，陆东植的眼泪彻底停住了，只剩下不可置信的屏息。

“你说我要是把门打开，就在这把你的裤子脱掉，”他扯了扯那碍事的腰带，继续说道：“当着沈宝景的面把你给办了，你还能回去吗？嗯？”

说着徐仁宇还真的把门打开了一个缝，吓得陆东植真以为徐仁宇被气疯了，说到做到要在这干了他。他没来得及多想，徐仁宇又留了个空路给他，没经过大脑地，他直接一巴掌甩在了徐仁宇的脸上，兜住自己其实完好无损的腰带，夺门而逃。

徐仁宇看着他的背影，缓缓关上了门。

原来无法回到从前的只有自己。

结果自己到哪都只是个碍事的存在。

他才是自私的那个，为了自己，抛弃从前，难为朋友，祸害别人，大家都因为自己不得好过。

算了，至少最后那个小哭包没有哭了。

一个好结局，不是吗？


	10. 【宇植】下雨天（十）

“东植？东植？”

沈宝景喊了他很久，陆东植就像被拔掉了电源的机器人，没有反应。

“东植！”沈宝景直接走过去拍他后背，走神的陆东植被吓回了精神，“怎，怎么了？”他问道。

沈宝景用奇怪的眼神看他，“水要烧干了。”

陆东植扭头去看锅里还熬着的汤，果不其然只抢救下了最后一层的水量，避免了锅的报废。

锅是劫后余生了，可晚餐终究还是飞走了。

“抱歉，宝景......刚刚走神了一会。”说是一会，哪能耗到一锅汤都烧干的程度。“要不我们出去吃吧？”

沈宝景看了看明显不属于陆东植正常发挥的锅里的料理，又看了看显然还没有恢复过来的陆东植的精神。

陆东植从来就不擅长掩饰自己的情绪，最近一连串的反常表现，沈宝景早就看出来陆东植应该是和对方分手了。

只是她没有料到陆东植和对方分手后会是这样一副失神的状态，意识到这一点的她心里有些不是很好受。

“这个点去店里估计也坐满了，点外卖吧！东植想吃什么？”沈宝景打开外卖软件，装作没有注意到陆东植的情绪。

要是以前的那个陆东植，定会跟沈宝景挤在一起，专研一番外卖的菜单。

而现在的陆东植只是接过手机，在屏幕上随意划了两下就还给了沈宝景，“宝景定吧，我都可以。”

沈宝景在意地瞟了陆东植一眼，心里总不是个滋味。

她把心里的复杂压下，一心扑在挑选外卖上，翻找了很多以后，定了中餐馆的炸酱面和糖醋肉。

也不愧是中餐馆，速度很快，等陆东植把糟糕的厨房收拾好后门铃就开始叮咚作响。

“我去吧。”

陆东植正好站着，顺便去门外拿定好的外卖。

“你好——”陆东植笑着开门，却瞬间凝固。

徐仁宇同外卖员一块上来的，陆东植打开门的瞬间，正好看见从外卖员身后经过的徐仁宇。

可徐仁宇连一眼都没瞧他。

“你好，这是您点的炸酱面和糖醋肉，现金还是刷卡？”外卖员的背景音叫醒了陆东植，陆东植慌慌张张地摸着裤兜，焦急道：“麻烦等，等下。”应该是说给外卖员听的。

他飞快地回屋拿钱，飞快地返回门口。

听见了“哐——”的一声，是隔壁的门关上的声音。

“祝您用餐愉快。”

一句营业用语成了讽刺，他哪里会愉快，顶多不会在沈宝景面前哭出来罢了。

“外卖挺快的啊，吃饭吧！”沈宝景从他手里接过外卖，闻着诱人的食物香，心情转好了许多。

“宝景你先吃着，我去冲个凉。”陆东植一直垂着头，突然扭头往浴室里走。

沈宝景嚼着糖醋肉，也不会不让他冲凉，只是边嚼边琢磨，越琢磨越没了食欲。

“别喝了别喝了。”周英敏正要替徐仁宇挡下递过来的酒杯，被徐仁宇一把抢了过来。

从小的教育让他学不会奉承，只能回想着以前遇见过的那些人，学着他们直接往喉咙里灌酒的动作。

“徐理事好酒量啊，来来来，接着喝！”

哪怕徐仁宇跟他们说过他现在已经不在大韩证券工作，那些人还是依旧称呼他为理事。

幸亏徐宗贤没有向外把他脱离徐家的消息公布出来，不然这份合同怕是谈不下来。

徐仁宇笑了笑，接过酒杯又是机械性地往嘴里倒下去。

他的酒量本就不高，又是这样不顾一切地接过别人倒上的酒就喝，漫长的“商谈”刚一结束，徐仁宇就在洗手间里吐了个昏天黑地。

“你最近怎么了，虽然说是从大韩那边辞职了，但你不是本来就不喜欢参加这种应酬的吗？”周英敏靠在洗手间的墙上，听着那听上去就让人不忍直视的声音，疑惑地发问。

“我也不能只坐在后面坐享其成吧？”徐仁宇拉下冲水阀，走出来打开水龙头让自己清醒清醒。

“可你酒量也太差了......还不让我帮你挡酒......”周英敏越说越觉得不对劲。

他毫不留情地说出自己的猜想：“呀！你别在公事上借酒消愁啊！”

徐仁宇从镜子里看了他一眼，继续说道：“过几天有搬家公司会去我家，你去帮我看着吧。”

“你为什么不自己去？”周英敏眼睛打转。

“我有事，就这样，回去了。”徐仁宇烘干自己的手，显然精神状态还不是很好，没等周英敏喊住他，就留下了个背影走掉了。

除了开门拿外卖时那巧合的匆匆一眼，似乎自那以来，陆东植就没有见到过徐仁宇，到底是巧合还是故意。

陆东植窝在家里的沙发上，沈宝景上班去了，一个人在家里，也不看电视，也不玩手机，就闷在沙发上发呆，什么事也不想干。

家里安静得跟没人似的，一点点动静都能立马听进耳朵里。

“叮咚叮咚——”门铃响了。

以为是自家的门铃，陆东植缓缓抬起头来，才发觉应该是隔壁家的门铃声。

可是隔壁——不就是徐仁宇家吗?

“叮咚叮咚——”门铃还在响着。

陆东植心存疑惑，起身向玄关走去，用猫眼朝外看了看。

是快递员，拿着一个包裹站在徐仁宇家的门外，看起来好像有些为难。

“请问......怎么了吗？”陆东植开门，朝快递员问道。

“啊，您好。请问这家人是经常不在家吗？”

陆东植望向徐仁宇家，想想最近徐仁宇好像是的确不经常在家。

“嗯，最近应该是有事吧，不经常在家。”

“啊，那可怎么办，这位......徐仁宇先生的包裹已经在我们这寄存很久了，每次送过来都不在家。再这样下去我们就要寄回发送地了。”

如果是徐仁宇很重要的东西该怎么办？

“那个......”陆东植犹豫地张口，“如果可以的话我代签收之后再转交给他吧。”

“那真是太感谢了。”

陆东植把包裹拿回屋里，把印有徐仁宇名字的包裹放在茶几上，又重新缩进沙发，只不过这次发呆的眼神有了落脚点。

盯着徐仁宇的名字看再久，也不能把徐仁宇盯出来。

提出分手的是他，现在思念的也是他。

他以为这份不应该的感情会逐渐平淡下去，可是直到现在，那份心脏被撕裂开的痛苦却还在持续，变得只是上面多了一层层还未愈合的疤痕。

不知不觉，天空开始变成橘红色，还没亮灯的家里开始多了暗色，陆东植还是呆在沙发上一动不动的，沈宝景今晚还要值夜班，不会回来。

“哎，小心点小心点，麻烦师傅们了啊！”

屋外的走廊传来人们讲话的声音，寂静的氛围再次被打破，陆东植在意地听着。

“有些家具可能比较重，大家注意点哈。”

不是徐仁宇的声音，是谁？

陆东植飞快起身，连屋里的灯都没开，急忙跑去开门，一看究竟。

“啊......原来你住隔壁啊。”周英敏见陆东植从隔壁冲出来，吓了一跳。

“你......”陆东植也认出了周英敏，见有人从徐仁宇家里搬出一些大件的家具，警惕地问着：“这是在干什么？”

周英敏顺着他眼神望过去，拍拍大腿，“还能干嘛？搬家啊。”

“什，什么？”陆东植甚至要怀疑他听错了，若不是听错，那应该是他在做梦。“搬家？搬什么家？为什么要搬家？”

“那我哪知道啊，你要不问徐仁宇去。”周英敏大概猜出来了他和徐仁宇的那点事，特意把话说得阴阳怪气的。

“......”陆东植落了下风，可还是不甘心，继续问他：“为什么是你来，而不是徐仁宇？”

周英敏看着陆东植那样，不爽都要从鼻子里喷出来了。徐仁宇就为了这么个人又是让他帮忙养猫又是自己发失恋的疯的吗？

“他说他有事不过来了，不过......”周英敏拿不屑的眼神斜看他。

“不过什么？”陆东植紧抓着把手。

“其实是不想见到你吧？”周英敏硬生生地把伤疤扯开，血哗啦啦地涌了出来。

“你！”陆东植穿着家里的拖鞋就冲过来抓周英敏的衣领，也不顾旁人在不在场，还顾及什么形象。

周英敏也不怕他，继续往火上浇油，“不然为什么，他好好的要搬家？”

“因，因为......”陆东植怎么也说不出来是因为他，面对周英敏的直视，他眼神闪烁，拽着周英敏的衣领也无力地松开。

“已经搬得差不多了。”搬家公司的人跟周英敏汇报着。

“行，你们先下楼吧，我随后就来。”

周英敏掏出手机给徐仁宇打电话，陆东植就被他晾在一旁。

“喂，徐仁宇，”陆东植听见那三个字，立马挪过去了一些，好听见从手机里漏出来的声音。

“我这边完事了啊，现在就过去了？喂？徐仁宇？你在听我说话吗？喂？！”手机里只传来徐仁宇浅浅的一声回应之后就没了声响，光听那一声加上之前周英敏见过的徐仁宇的状态，觉得不妙。

“操，都是你害的！”周英敏挂掉电话，狠狠瞪了一眼陆东植。

陆东植也看出来了徐仁宇好像不是很好，他心急，揪着周英敏的衣服不肯放手。

“你要去他那吗？我跟你一起！”

“凭什么要带上你？！”周英敏想甩开他的手，怎么也甩不掉。

“我，我这有他的包裹要给他！”陆东植突然想起还躺在他家茶几上的包裹。

“我带过去就行了！”真烦人啊这人！

“我，要，亲，自，给，他！”如果这份包裹今天没有出现，如果他今天不跟过去，陆东植知道，从今天起他的世界里就再也不会有徐仁宇的出现。


	11. 【宇植】下雨天（十一）

周英敏终究是没有犟过陆东植，载着陆东植骂骂咧咧地踩着油门就朝徐仁宇的新家奔去。

“嗞——嗞——”周英敏疯狂按着门铃，门铃倒是勤快地一直响着，真正希望有所回应的声音却一声不吭。

“操！”周英敏叉着腰在门口踱来踱去地转着圈，纠结着是不是该去找物业要徐仁宇家的密码，但好像又要跟警方备案，这么一来一回的，怕徐仁宇早就翘在家里了。

“你在干什么啊！”陆东植也急得跺脚，一会也不停地继续按着门铃，还拍打着门喊徐仁宇的名字。

“徐仁宇他，特么的没有告诉我这边门的密码啊！”周英敏挠破了头也没有在脑海里找到这扇门的密码。

陆东植眼前一黑，拍打门的手都拍红到快没了知觉。

“我......”门突然从里面打开，徐仁宇撑着脑袋从越开越大的缝隙中出现。

还没等他说完第一个字，陆东植猛地就朝他扑过去，抱住他像抱住小时候最爱的熊先生那样，紧紧的。像是真的被吓得不行，说出的话都是颤抖的，“你干嘛突然没声了！吓死我了！”

徐仁宇被一股温暖包围着，虽然脑袋还是晕得慌，还没看清抱住他的是谁，手就习惯性地搂住了对方。明明是自己的状态很糟，搂着对方的手却不停地在对方的后背上轻轻拍着。

他努力半睁着眼，看着干杵在门外的周英敏，“我，咳咳，刚刚应该是有些低血糖......躺了一会已经好些了。”

其实哪里是躺了一会，明明是晕了过去好不容易被他们的声音叫醒过来。

周英敏张开口还没说话，陆东植就从他胸脯里抬头出来，一边哭腔一边凶着：“不行，你快点回房间里躺着！”

徐仁宇这下才低头反应过来是他，没什么血色的脸上很难看出表情，只是叹口气拿手摸了摸很久没有摸过的脑袋，“你怎么跟过来了？”

陆东植依旧抬着头，下巴搁在他胸上，眼睛里还冒着层层水汽，鼻子一耸一耸着：“给，给你送快递。”

“？”徐仁宇没有反应过来陆东植口中“快递”的意思，被陆东植和周英敏两个人按着躺回了床上。

索性周英敏叫的私人医生也很快就到了，陆东植负责盯着，徐仁宇嘴里的“没事”也只好往肚子里咽，任由医生摆弄。

“喂，送快递的你怎么还不走？”陆东植出来帮徐仁宇倒水，周英敏坐在沙发上，表情臭着，一副准备赶人的架势。

陆东植瞥了他一眼，水倒好了，扭头就走，把周英敏当成看不见听不见的空气人。

“喂！”周英敏脾气上来了。

“那个，现在可以搬东西进来了吗？”时机正好，赶到的搬家公司员工站在门外向周英敏请示。

“你负责外面，我负责里面。谢，谢，了。”陆东植站在卧室门边，朝他假惺惺地一笑，“砰——”地关上了卧室的房门。

“！”周英敏心里默念不能跟陆东植计较，不能跟陆东植计较。

“徐先生这属于突然的压力过大加上生活不规律造成的亚健康状态，虽然这些药能缓解目前出现的头昏，心慌的症状，但是徐先生以后还是要多注意注意自己的生活状态，在改善之前切记不要饮酒过量了。”

医生简单地给徐仁宇做了检查，没有发现什么大碍，从药箱里开了些药让徐仁宇按医嘱服用后就走了。

陆东植帮徐仁宇将那些药分类好，眼神从躺在床上还在缓神的徐仁宇移开又移回来，守在徐仁宇的旁边咬着下唇迟迟不敢开口。见徐仁宇睁眼看着他，这才磕磕绊绊地一个字一个字地蹦出话：“我，那个，我......”

哪有人能听懂他话里的意思，徐仁宇看他嘴巴里“我我我”了个半天，像极了卡带的留声机，“扑哧”一声笑了出来，一笑又脑袋涨得疼，立刻皱起眉头。

陆东植看着他难受的样子，卡在嗓子眼里一直出不来的话立马落回了肚子里，凑近过去担心地问道：“头......很痛吗？”

徐仁宇拿手掌跟砸了砸脑袋，应着陆东植的话点点头。

“我帮你揉揉吧。”

得到了徐仁宇的点头，陆东植将徐仁宇的枕头向下移了移，自己靠坐在床头边，枕头放在大腿边上，侧着身子，两只手替徐仁宇按摩着又昏又涨的头部两侧。

他动作轻缓但按压得到位，舒张有致，帮徐仁宇减轻了不少痛苦。

好像有很久没有这样舒服过了，徐仁宇本来望着陆东植的脸，后来渐渐模糊，最后甚至开始发出均一的平缓的呼吸声来。

徐仁宇睡着了。

陆东植看着就这样睡过去的徐仁宇，手上的动作渐渐停了下来。

他知道让徐仁宇变成这样的是他，可他又隐隐觉得徐仁宇还有很多没有告诉他的事情。

徐仁宇会告诉他吗？

陆东植猜想是不会的，就像徐仁宇会遵从他的分手意愿，甚至做得更加决绝。

可是，他依旧想知道。

“饿死了饿死了，徐仁宇你家里有什么吃的啊？！”周英敏推开房门嚷嚷道，看见陆东植正守着睡着的徐仁宇，瘪瘪嘴。

徐仁宇最近一直浅眠，一下子就醒了过来，“冰箱里好像还有些速食......”

“你不会最近就吃些这种吧？”周英敏的肩膀瞬时垮了下去。

徐仁宇应该也是没吃的状态，陆东植想起有几粒需要饭后才能吃的药，刚开口：“那个，我......”

“你终于肯回去了？”周英敏抢过他的话接上。

陆东植瞟了徐仁宇一眼，明显徐仁宇的心情不是很好。

“不是，我去煮些容易消化的粥......给你吃。”他揉了揉徐仁宇的太阳穴，似乎心情好了些。

“那得多久啊......再说了，有米吗？”周英敏不爱吃那些嘴上不得味的东西，很是不赞同陆东植要煮粥的举动。

陆东植经过他身边，呛他：“原来你知道粥是用米做的啊。”

“你什么意思！”周英敏没抓住溜去厨房的陆东植，就朝躺在床上的病号徐仁宇提出邀约，“我们点外卖吧！炸鸡吃吗？！”

徐仁宇翻了个白眼送给周英敏，并扯起被子表示懒得理他。

陆东植在厨房翻找了一下，找出不少可以做粥的东西，包括大米。他数了数灶台边上放着的盐罐，糖罐，酱油瓶，当初他跟徐仁宇随口说过的最基础的调味料，徐仁宇真的听进去了。

“要我吃白粥我就走了啊！”周英敏放着“狠”话，屋里屋外的人都不搭理他。

周英敏左顾右盼，还是没有人附和他炸鸡的提议。很气，“爷我还真就不爱呆这了！”捞起自己搁在沙发上的外套就要走。

走之前还不忘提醒陆东植，“你，伺候你家徐仁宇吃完饭就赶紧回去！”

“砰——”门被潇洒地关上，周英敏走了出去怕是都没反应过来他刚刚说的完整句子是什么。

陆东植在外面熬着粥，徐仁宇在房间内被强制要求地躺着，一时间整个屋子里只剩下锅里沸腾起来的“咕噜咕噜”的声音。

陆东植偶尔拿菜铲翻动着粥，以免糊底，这才冷静下来认识到他这算是厚着脸皮赖在别人家里不走的典型。

而房间真正的主人还在卧室里呆着，好尴尬啊。

“喵！”突然多出来一个声音，把陆东植吓了一跳，环顾四周也没看见有什么东西在响。

“喵！”可能是不满自己被无视，叫声更大了点，甚至还拿毛茸茸的爪子从陆东植的脚背上踩了一脚。

脚上突如其来的重量和暖呼呼的温度让陆东植在意地低下头，和一双黑不溜秋的大眼睛来了个对视。

是一只已经有几个月大的小猫，虽然身形看上去还很小，但缩起来远看仿佛一团毛球。

“咪！”不远处的角落里探出一只白白的肉球，大约是觉得饿了，开始在房间内活动起来。

陆东植慢慢蹲了下来，小猫见是陌生的面貌，但也没有逃跑，一会往左边斜着脑袋，一会往右边看看。

“喵！”

陆东植终于确认了，是那天的猫咪们。

徐仁宇竟然把他们接了回来。

他伸出手指挠了挠眼前这只茶色小猫的脸颊，对方享受地眯上了眼睛，喉咙里开始像锅里的粥一样咕噜咕噜地响着。

其余的两只小猫以为要开饭了也凑近着，一白一黑，细细地低声呜咽着。

先前他的全部注意力都在徐仁宇上，直到刚才也基本一直呆在卧室里，现在见着了小猫们，这才发现原来还有个角落是猫咪们的地盘。

陆东植抱起那三只小家伙回到它们自己的地盘上，往旁边可可爱爱排列着的猫碗里给它们补上今晚的一餐。

有了美味的猫粮填饱肚子，小家伙们挤在一堆欢快地抢起食来，刚才还在恋恋不舍的抚摸立马被它们无情地抛去了天边以外。

陆东植生气地弹了弹它们的小脑袋，其实很轻，根本没有影响到它们进食的速度。

陆东植站起来，这才正式打量起徐仁宇新家的装饰。

风格和之前的那个家差别很大。

以前的那个家，墙纸是冷色系的，家具也是走的冷淡简洁风。

而现在这个家，墙纸换成了米白色，新买的家具也是带着暖色的木制，越看......越能和陆东植的家重合起来。

不同的只是电视墙上安了好几个相框，空着的，暂时还没有放上装饰画，这样看起来有些突兀，毕竟整个屋里的内装程度已经很完善了。

为什么独独这儿空着？

陆东植盯着画框还没想明白，被水泡顶起来的锅盖阻止了他的思考，粥已经差不多了。

起锅前尝了尝咸淡。

“粥，粥好了。可，可以起来吃吗？”他探头问徐仁宇。

徐仁宇看向他，还没来得及开口。

“还在难受的话要，要不我喂你吃？”自己说出这话虽然不好意思，陆东植扒在门框上，脸还特意躲了起来。

他都说到这个份上了，徐仁宇不顺着他的话说恐怕就不是徐仁宇了，哪怕还病着。

“嗯，难受。”

突然明白了生病带来的福利，只需要哼哼几句，皱个眉头就有人陪在自己身边嘘寒问暖，全部的注意力都在自己身上。

徐仁宇不是第一次生病，只是第一次产生了生病是件好事的想法。

陆东植怕他烫着，细心地把粥上的热气都呼跑了之后再慢慢地送进徐仁宇的嘴中，嘴里还习惯性地操心念叨着他：“我看到外面桌子上有很多解酒的，你最近经常喝酒？”

徐仁宇乖乖咽下粥，怕陆东植以为自己是因为他才喝的酒，解释道：“工作上的事，最近应酬多了些。”

听他说到工作，陆东植想起刚才周英敏在车上跟他说的话，关于徐仁宇辞掉了自己工作的事。

可他又觉得自己不该插手，只能劝他：“工作归工作，不要硬喝......还有也不要老是吃速食，我看到你买的那些调料厨具了。”

“嗯。”陆东植念他他肯定是听的，纤长的睫毛遮住他的情绪，“自己试过，总是做得不好，没有你做的那种味道。”

“下次我教你吧。”

他说的下次，没有时间，没有时限。

“好。”

不知道是不是因为生病的影响，徐仁宇并没有表现得很决绝，答应着陆东植的下次。

闲聊着，两个人的话题还没聊完，粥就见了底。陶瓷的调羹打在碗底，乒乓作响，提醒着两人该结束了。

“你......好好休息。我，我该走了......”

周英敏赶了他那么多次，他现在终于决定让自己走了。

看着徐仁宇咽下药丸，陆东植拿起一旁的空碗准备离开。

然而手腕被徐仁宇拽住，没用多少力气，但让他一步都迈不出去。

“我不是周英敏，不会赶你走的。”

陆东植喉咙滚动，手腕处滚烫，不敢看向徐仁宇。

“所以，留下来。”


	12. 【宇植】下雨天（十二）

突然什么声响钻溜进耳朵里，叫醒了自己睡眠的大脑。徐仁宇睁开眼，房间里大部分还是暗的，只有窗台边上泛着偏蓝的微光，外头的世界应该还未苏醒过来。

有人在旁边掩着声抽泣。

当然是陆东植，只不过徐仁宇见他紧闭着眼，睫毛上还挂着泪珠，离得远远地侧躺在床的另一边。

应该是梦着了什么东西。

“对不起......”

徐仁宇动了动，把身子侧过去看他。

还在梦里的陆东植不知道遇到了什么，手不安地揪起枕头的边角，呓语着：“好想你。”

“想见你。”

“不要走。”

“徐先生。”

“我爱你啊。”

徐仁宇听着他不断的啜泣声，断断续续拼凑起来听明白的话，一小块被渐渐打湿成深色的布料。

他挪过去了一些，伸出手替陆东植擦干眼泪，变得湿漉的拇指接触着空气，凉意从指尖传开来。

“我也一样地爱着你。”

陆东植似乎感受到了接近的气息，柔软如天使羽毛的头发在徐仁宇的手背上蹭了蹭，嘴里发出着小狗呜咽般的声音。

“我不要离开你。”

他总是一哭就红鼻子，眼睛还紧紧闭着，抓住了徐仁宇的手臂还以为是梦里的样子。仰着头朝着徐仁宇的方向，两边的嘴角塌下来，嘴唇倒是翘得高高的，不知自己是一副撒娇的模样。

也不知他这梦话的毛病是不是只出现过这一次，徐仁宇被他箍着手臂叹了口气，将眉头紧皱的陆东植扒来自己这边，空出来的手不停地抚摸着陆东植的后脑勺。

他的唇轻轻抵在陆东植的额头上。

“我在这的，我在这。”

现实世界的声音会被大脑偷去编织成梦，所以陆东植也大概听见了梦里徐仁宇的回答，皱成一团的面部突然舒展开来，顺着徐仁宇的姿势钻进他的怀里，声音里还是带着点受了委屈的哭腔，在徐仁宇怀里小小声地控诉着对方的名字。

“仁宇......”

徐仁宇拥着他，一声一声地回应着他，尽管知道对方依旧陷在梦中。

一声一声的，渐渐音量小了下去。

两个人重新进入了新的梦乡之中，这一次，梦乡很美好。

虽然是时隔很久的一次难得的好梦，不过上天也没有给徐仁宇过久的时间去沉浸在虚幻的梦境之中。

这次叫醒他的不止是声音，还有脸上被舔舐的触感和湿意。

徐仁宇睁开眼，这会天已经很亮了，透过房间让他把闹醒他的小家伙看得很清楚。

“你怎么进来的？”他捏住还在吵他的纯白小猫的脖子，把它从自己脸上拿开。

一看房门，应该是陆东植忘了关上，才让这些小家伙们趁虚而入，跑到床上来叫个不停。

“咪。”见吵他不成，猫咪们又转去拱还没睡醒的陆东植，细细软软的毛呼在陆东植的脸上，陆东植嘴角跟着动了动。

徐仁宇又把它捞了起来，举着它跟它面对面互相看着。

“咪！”

“嘘。”

“mi。”叫声变得超小。

可惜他阻止了一个就来不及阻止第二，第三个。

茶色小猫和黑色小猫像是商量好了一样，一个攻略陆东植的头，一个抢占陆东植的被子。

“唔？”陆东植的意识逐渐清醒，大脑反应着目前的情形。

“早。”徐仁宇见他还是醒了，把闹事的小白猫凑到陆东植的面前，表演猫咪说话的奇迹。

陆东植一醒来，除了徐仁宇的声音，周围还有一堆喵喵叫的声音在自己耳边三维环绕。和眼前的小白猫四目相对，拿鼻子凑上去跟它碰了碰，“早啊。”

徐仁宇把小猫放了下来，自己也离远了一些，只字不提昨天晚上听见的梦话，“睡得还好吗？”

“嗯，还行。”陆东植像是不记得那个梦了，平常地回答着徐仁宇的问题。“你呢？头还晕着吗？”

“好很多了。”徐仁宇抓住另一只没来得及跑走的茶色小猫，开始拿手指逗它，装作很自然地不去往陆东植这边看。

“我去做早饭。”昨天晚上徐仁宇没准他睡沙发，现在醒来面临的情景也是尴尬，幸好徐仁宇没有往这边看，陆东植也装作自然地下了床，留徐仁宇继续跟猫咪们玩着，自己跑了出去一个人呆在外面。

什么都不要想，先煮早饭吧！

“我回来了——”一声密码门的解锁声后沈宝景打开家的大门，通宵执勤让她看起来有些疲惫，在玄关随意地用脚蹭下自己的休闲鞋，没有注意到少了一双陆东植的鞋。

不过很快她也意识到了一些不对劲，因为没有陆东植回应她的声音。

“东植？”她飞快地确认每一个房间，都没有陆东植的影子，房间也是井然有序的，没有被人侵入的痕迹。

陆东植能跑哪里去？

也许是去店里了。沈宝景这样想着，掏出手机就给陆东植打电话。

“嗡——嗡——”手机震动起来。

徐仁宇以为是自己的响，往床头一看却发现不是，在一旁的枕头下面找到了震动着的手机，他望了望在外面鼓捣着的陆东植，很明显，手机是陆东植的，何况那界面上还显示着“宝景”两个有些让他刺眼的字。

他没接，也没跟陆东植说。

把手机重新放在了床上，任它一个劲地震着，小猫们好奇地围成了一圈。

没有接。

也许是忙着没有听到。

沈宝景又打去了店里，“您好，东植今天去店里了吗？”

“啊，没有啊？没事，谢谢了。”

沈宝景挂下电话，依旧不死心地重新拨打着陆东植的电话。

“嗡——嗡——”手机自然又响了起来，猫咪们抬头齐齐望向徐仁宇，似乎在提醒他这个东西又响起来了。

徐仁宇拿起手机，按下了接听键。

“东植，你在哪里？”手机那端传来沈宝景的询问，徐仁宇听着，没有回答，嘴角被他硬压下去。

电话接听了却没有声音，沈宝景只隐隐约约听到了几声猫叫就被挂断了电话。

这显然不是陆东植接的电话。

沈宝景坐在沙发上，想了很久很久。

徐仁宇也靠在床上，望着手机盯了很久很久。

“叮——”一封邮件发了过来。

徐仁宇当然没有点开，但也看到了内容。

“起来吃饭吧？”陆东植这时也正好进门对徐仁宇说话。

“好。”徐仁宇起身的时候把陆东植的手机也拿了起来，陆东植没看见。

“煮的什么？”徐仁宇站在他身后问道。

“还能煮什么？竟然能在你家里找到素面我就已经谢天谢地了。”陆东植往碗里倒着面汤，雾气缭绕，香味阵阵。

“就是这个味，好难。”徐仁宇凑上去嗅了嗅，不明白为什么自己做出来的就不是这么一个味道。

“都说了下次教你了啦！”陆东植嫌他挡着自己，把徐仁宇推开将碗移到客厅的茶几上，徐仁宇的新家比之前的小了一些，不过依然没有看见过餐桌的身影。

“那下次我往家里多备一些食材，免得你到时候嫌弃说不够。”

徐仁宇也无意地说出下次，好像一种不会被打破的约定。

“你知道要买什么吗就这么说。”陆东植听着好笑，也的确在无情地嘲笑一幅精英模样但自理能力还很糟的徐仁宇。

“......”徐仁宇被他准确击中事实的话呛着，只能无奈地承认自己的确不知道就乱说话了。

“那下次我就勉为其难地再带你逛一次超市吧！”

陆东植笑着，很久没有扯动过的肌肉还存着记忆，灿烂地笑着，就像被乌云遮挡过的太阳依旧能够散发出和之前一样的耀眼光芒。

“你的手机好像落在房间里了。”徐仁宇把手机递过去，很平常。

“是，是吗？谢谢。”陆东植接过手机下意识地打开了界面，沈宝景的那条消息果不其然地跳进了他的眼里。

“我知道你在那个人那里，我这两天都会在家，希望你回来之后我们可以坐下好好聊聊。”

他不安地看向徐仁宇，徐仁宇却好像并不知情，甚至都没看向他这边，默默低头嚼着面。

徐仁宇注意到了他的视线，关心道：“怎么了？”

陆东植摇摇头，“没事。”他摁着屏幕，给沈宝景发过去的消息是“我们的确需要聊聊了。”

“你一定要记得按时吃药，还有这段时间不要吃那些速食。”陆东植再次提醒他，徐仁宇在他眼里成了需要人操心的小孩。

“你要回去了是吗？”徐仁宇猜到了他话里的意思。

“嗯......我什么衣服都没拿过来，总是得回去的......”陆东植咽下最后一口面，这都已经是纵容自己后的白天了。

徐仁宇这一次没有再要求他留下，脑袋没有那么昏之后连人也清醒过来。

“上次......对你说的那些话，我不是故意的。”

他又提起陆东植说分手的那天自己说出来的话。

“我知道......打了你也是我的不对......痛吗？”他看向徐仁宇当时被他扇的脸颊，手也不自觉地覆了上去，他问的当然不是现在的感觉。

徐仁宇抓着他覆上来的手，没有回答他的那个问题，而是看着陆东植的眼睛，说道：

“我尊重你的每一个决定。”

走出这个门，你是否还会回来，我把一切交给你。

我的一切早就给你了。


	13. 【宇植】下雨天（完结）

桌上的玻璃杯里，水面纹丝不动，似乎跟着这凝重的空气一起固定住了。

陆东植一直在膝盖上蹭着自己手心里渗出的汗，眼珠子转来转去的唯独不敢直视前方，脑子里一直在组织自己的语言，试图不让现场的气氛变得更僵。

“宝......”他不小心看了一眼正蹙着胳膊望着他的沈宝景，只好硬着头皮率先打破这份寂静。

“你真的决定好了吗？”沈宝景见他终于有意开口，替他直接开门见山地问了。

“嗯。”

“为了那个人？值得吗？”她不解。

陆东植听见她这番话，思索了一下，回答道：“不止是这样，也是为了我自己，为了不再伤害宝景你，这一切必须有个了结。”

“而你没有选择我。”

陆东植脸上的愧疚更多了，眼底甚至渐渐开始起了水雾。“因，因为我，我很自私，和他分开后的每一分每一秒都太痛苦，太难过了，这样的我，根本也无法成为宝景的后盾，甚至还会影响到宝景的心情。我，我真的，真的没有办法离开他......”

“当意识到我可能今后都再也见不到他的时候，我后悔了，我后悔跟宝景说好的约定了。”

“我不求你能原谅我......”

看着陆东植低垂着头用痛苦的语气诉说着自己的内心，沈宝景长叹一口气，“我早就知道了......”

“东植，你知不知道你经常晚上睡着睡着就哭了？一直在说一些‘对不起’什么的，”沈宝景有些后悔自己不抽烟，此时的情形太适合她来上一根了。“我本来还以为你在跟我道歉，可是从你清醒时的状态看起来又不像......”

陆东植没想到沈宝景还告诉他了这些，有些惊讶：“我，我晚上说了梦话？”

那他会不会把徐仁宇的名字说出来过？

他在意地观察着沈宝景的神态，但暂时还没有看出来什么。

“我们什么时候关系淡下去的呢？”沈宝景还是没有发火，心里一点愤怒的小火苗都没冒出来。直到现在为止，她依然解释不清这个现象。

陆东植握着水杯，嘴角没有动。

“果然还是因为我太忙了？我们好好分析分析，以免以后我又重蹈覆辙。”沈宝景想用自黑梗来缓和缓和气氛。

“也有可能是我不会谈恋爱？”她继续绞劲脑汁。

陆东植看她那样，突然笑了出来，“宝景你总是这样，明明是在问我却自己先把可能性都列了出来，有时候我都还没回答，你自己就已经为自己找到了一个可以接受的答案了。”

沈宝景对这并没有自知之明，睁大了眼睛，“是，是这样吗？原，原因是这个吗？”

陆东植摇摇头，“我不知道，但是如果我还爱着你的话，我不会告诉你这件事。”

“我们，也许不应该结婚的......”朋友的起哄，家里的催促，对未来的不确定感，才是这场婚姻最大的拥戴者。

沈宝景听他这么说，揪成拳头的手难受地用着力，“可，可能吧......东，东植你后悔吗？”

“不后悔，这些年谢谢你陪着我。”陆东植伸出手去握住她关节泛白的手。

沈宝景手上的力气稍微散去，脸上挤出点点笑容，“我，我也不后悔，因为有东植陪着我。”

“所以我希望，宝景以后能找个爱你的你爱的人，和那个人幸福地度过余生。”

“东植现在幸福吗？”她问。

他答：“嗯，很幸福。”

沈宝景垂下眼帘说道：“那就好。都这样了，我们两个都要幸福啊！”她笑笑，挂在眼角的眼泪被自己逼了回去。

“浪费了你这几年，我会去跟宝景的父母赔罪的。”

“什么叫浪费！你以为我只能在这几年才能嫁出去吗！”沈宝景装出要打他的样子，破涕而笑。

“没有没有，但离婚的精神损失费那些的，我都会补偿你的，这房子的名义我到时候也只留宝景自己的名字......”他还不是太懂离婚会有什么手续要办，但先自己口头承诺一番。

沈宝景环视了一圈这刚买下来连一年都还没撑过的房子，“我可以把这卖掉吗？正好现在这片房价行情也不错。”她尽量把话说的轻飘飘一些，以便减轻一些陆东植心理上的负担。

“宝景觉得怎么样好就怎么样来就行”

“所以这样就完了吗？”沈宝景突然觉得结婚和离婚好像，都是一瞬间的事情，让人抓不住。

“完了吧。”陆东植舒开一口气，身子变得无比轻松。

沈宝景看着他突然晴朗的脸，还是没忍住，问出了她一直压在心头的问题。

“能告诉我那个人是谁吗？”她实在想不出究竟是谁，能让陆东植爱成那样。

“......抱歉。”不是他不敢说出来，而是在徐仁宇不知情的情况下，他不能说。

“这样......”沈宝景谅解地笑了笑，“需要我帮你收拾吗？”她起身活动着因为紧张而僵直了的身子。

“谢谢。”

“谢什么，不是夫妻我们还能是朋友嘛！”沈宝景替他挑出属于陆东植的东西，突然感叹道：“果然还是和东植做朋友要轻松一些。”

陆东植笑了出来，问她：“你这是在夸我还是损我呢？”

“夸你呢！”

部分家当，占了两个旅行箱。

陆东植站在徐仁宇新家楼下，很是忐忑，他这样没有打一声招呼地就准备在对方家里长住的话，是不是不好。

但他又想给徐仁宇一份惊喜，不想提前暴露了自己。

就在他还沉醉在天人交战的时候，突然被别人喊住了名字。

“陆......先生？！”

陆东植一回头，发现竟是曹宥真喊的自己，并且还正朝自己这边大步流星地走过来。

尽管他明明知道徐仁宇和曹宥真表面夫妻的关系，这样看着一位气场十足的冷艳女人朝自己走来还是有些心虚的。

“真，真巧哈......怎么在这碰见了......”陆东植搂紧自己的行李箱，想装着路过的模样。

曹宥真看他那样觉得好笑，配合着他装作什么都不知道的样子，“我来找徐仁宇一趟，咦？难道陆先生你不是来找他的吗？”

“那，这个，那个我......”陆东植被她问得语塞，脑袋里混沌着，完全无法顺利编出一个像样的谎话。

“哧，”曹宥真望着全是破绽的陆东植，有点理解徐仁宇的心情了，不继续逗弄他，挑开了明白话：“不用想着编，你和徐仁宇的事我早就知道了。”

“啊？那，那个......真，真的吗？”他怕曹宥真是在诈他，可他这样的反应又怎么不是被诈出来了的反应呢。

“为什么不上去？”曹宥真问他。

“我，我想偷偷给他个惊喜......”陆东植见果真暴露了，老实得回答着曹宥真的话，还带着点害羞。

曹宥真表示牙疼。

“你和宝景离婚了？”她突然话题一转，第六感又猜到了什么。

“啊，对......所以想告诉他......”陆东植摸了摸现在变得光秃秃的无名指。

曹宥真想了想，这么跟陆东植说道：“那正好，我过来是送资料的，你替我交给他吧。”她说着，把一封牛皮纸袋递给陆东植让他呆在一边，并按响了呼叫器。

“喂？”徐仁宇的声音传了出来，陆东植紧贴着墙，避开监视器的扫描范围。

“是我，开一下楼下的门。”曹宥真话音刚落，楼下的玻璃门就划开了。

“去吧，小惊喜。”曹宥真朝他摆了摆头，陆东植拉着两个行李箱，咯吱窝里还夹着刚才曹宥真给他的文件袋，慌慌忙忙地进到公寓楼里。

玻璃门很快就关上了，陆东植只好隔着门跟她道谢。

门外的曹宥真笑了笑，并把手掌伸了出来，间隔了几秒，然后朝他挥手告别，转身潇洒离去。

陆东植进了电梯也没搞明白那几秒空白的意思，没等他琢磨透彻，楼层就已经到了。“叮——”的提示音，还有缓缓打开的电梯门，就像暗示一般引导他的大脑。

他这会才恍然大悟，曹宥真向他伸出来的手上——

没有戒指！

就像当初徐仁宇向他展示他的手一样！

陆东植一边走着一边拨出那个从不敢光明正大拨打的电话号码。

“东植？”徐仁宇一接，就念着他的名字。

“......”陆东植站在徐仁宇家的门前，想忍住还是没有忍住自己的声音，抽泣声被徐仁宇灵敏地抓住。

“怎么了？”不知道对面的情况，徐仁宇有些担心地问着。

“我遇见了哆啦A梦，他借给了我一扇任意门，说它可以带我去我想去的地方，徐先生觉得门后会是什么？”

“东植打开了吗？”没有听到令他害怕的因素，徐仁宇稍微安心了一些，把猫咪们从身上拎了下去，站起身来。

“还没有。”

“那我数到三东植再打开它好吗？”

“好。”

“三，”他人在客厅。

“二，”他走到玄关。

“一，”他手握着门把。

“是我吗？”他打开大门，对着举着手机的陆东植问到。

陆东植来不及切掉电话，冲过去搂住徐仁宇就拿手侧直砸他的背，力道倒是没有他的鼻音重：“你是笨蛋吗？！为什么那时候不告诉我你离婚了！你这个笨蛋！”

徐仁宇抱着他，任他捶着自己，埋在陆东植的脖间一遍一遍地问道：“是我吗？”

是我吗？

陆东植，是我吗？

陆东植在他身上哭得收不住：“是你啊，是你这个大笨蛋啊！”

陆东植吊在他脖子上一个劲地哭，徐仁宇只好搂着他把他放在门外的行李一点点挪进门里。

门严严实实地合上，徐仁宇吻了一下又被陆东植哭红的鼻头，“是笨蛋也没关系，我有你了。”

陆东植跟他抵着脑袋，嘟囔着：“我有那么好吗？”

徐仁宇又亲亲他，“你好到我深爱着你。”

“徐仁宇。”陆东植望着他，望进他的眼睛。

“嗯？”

陆东植握住他的手，手指挤进手指缝里，相扣着。

徐仁宇听见他爱的人对他说：

“谢谢你出现在我的生命里，我爱你。”

他该怎么说来着？

“我也是。”

\-----------------The End-------------------


	14. 【宇植】下雨天（番外）

这是他们第一次出去旅行。  
青白石板铺成的路一步步地向上，各色墙壁上的绘画一幅幅独一无二，隐藏在旁边的店铺不顾背景里袅袅升起的白烟，也打开了自家铺子的窗户，释放出带有食物香气的人间烟火。  
是旅行的好天气，不算耀眼的阳光，吹在肌肤上让人想要闭眼去感受的微风，连户外的温度都在砰砰砰地敲打着玻璃窗，唤你出去玩耍。  
甜滋滋的牛奶味冰淇淋，纯白的被递到手心里，从屋子里被带出来，被阳光普照。  
两手一手一只店铺的招牌口味，终于摆脱了吵闹的店铺，刚跨出店门的陆东植的视线被一群叽叽喳喳的娇嫩女声吸引了过去。  
“真的不跟我们一起去玩吗？”  
“也可以等你的同伴来了一起去啊。”  
随着微风摆动出弧度的裙摆不及膝盖，清新的搭配明目张胆地宣告着最无敌的青春王牌。  
坐在白色长椅上的人摆着他最拿手的面无表情，而面前人前倾的姿态，连发丝也学会了主动。  
“仁宇！”  
他望着那被青春靓丽围住也丝毫逊色的成熟，不由地大声喊着他的名字。  
徐仁宇闻声望向他，表情也有了松动。  
阳光下，他笑着，让陆东植不要跑。  
刚才还在和徐仁宇搭讪的年轻姑娘们也闻声抬起头，默默给陆东植让出一个位置。  
陆东植低头瞪了徐仁宇一眼，徐仁宇一看就知道他这是在质问此刻的形势。  
“都说了让我跟你一起去了。”  
徐仁宇从他手中接过冰淇淋，说实话，他对眼前这些小姑娘有些束手无策，陆东植的出现才让他能够舒服地喘上气来。  
“是啊，超后悔。”  
陆东植觉得自己周围的青春气息扎眼，包着他和徐仁宇两个三十几岁的大叔，就像再提醒他们错过的不曾相遇的那些年。  
他手里的酸奶味道吃在嘴里成了柠檬。  
酸巴巴的。  
“要不要跟我们一起玩啦？”  
年轻人不知为何放弃。  
“不好意思，我累了，要和他一起回旅馆休息。”徐仁宇起身，瞬间比女生们高出不少的个头产生的威压让女生自动消了音，念念不舍地跟他们一边打招呼一边慢慢离去。  
反倒是陆东植，因为肚子里还没消化下去的酸味，嘴里咄咄逼人起来。  
“你这长椅坐着，有别人聊着天的，怎么就累了。”  
他排了那么久的队，都够他们从地上聊到天上了。  
“因为你在冰淇淋里面给我下药了。”徐仁宇低头看着陆东植因为暗自吃醋而微微鼓起的脸颊，一定是他刚刚咬过的冰淇淋那样的柔软度。  
“说什么呢，我能给你下什么药？”陆东植没舍得甩开徐仁宇为了讨好他牵上来的手，两只手夹在两个人中间，甩来甩去的。  
“那个药的名字还挺长的。”徐仁宇故作神秘，扣紧了陆东植的手，应该是预知到了陆东植知道后的动作。  
陆东植被他吊起好奇心，脸颊倾斜着抬高：“说说吧，叫什么？”  
徐仁宇凑过去，还特地拿另一只手遮了遮。  
“‘徐仁宇你快点找个借口甩开那群女孩子吧’药。”  
徐仁宇着实坏心眼，不仅字字道破陆东植内心不可告人的小九九，口气里还要带上调笑，捉弄得陆东植被他气羞到耳红。  
“你！”他果然要抬手去打徐仁宇，结果这手被徐仁宇拽得紧紧的，根本打不着。  
伸另一只手去打，又被徐仁宇灵活地躲过，反而脸上笑话他的嘴角翘得更高，耀武扬威的样子让陆东植牙痒痒。  
一个一路认真的打，一个一路敷衍的跑，还时不时停下来挑衅挑衅，甚至还会趁没人注意时更过分地在陆东植脸上偷香。  
打打闹闹地回了旅馆。  
旅馆是温泉旅馆，也不用去挤公共用的温泉，他们住的房间就自带着私人专用，位于庭院，和卧室隔着一条木廊。  
这是他们的第一次单独出行，因为徐仁宇说他们的公司新接下一个大工程，为了庆祝，要带他出来玩。  
陆东植很替他高兴，因为徐仁宇这么厉害，这些成功是他应得的。  
但同时陆东植也很心疼，因为这些成功，徐仁宇本不需要那么努力就可以轻松得到。  
这么好的徐仁宇，是陆东植的。  
每次这么想着，陆东植的心里就涨涨的，涨到他想要拥抱徐仁宇，把自己身上溢出来的幸福传达给徐仁宇。  
好让他知道，陆东植是多么的爱他又为他骄傲。  
可现在他拥抱不了徐仁宇，徐仁宇正在一边开着临时的会议，严肃又认真地皱着眉头，是大家眼里的徐仁宇的模样。  
陆东植很喜欢他工作时的样子，随身携带的相机自然被他握在手里，躺在床上，光明正大地透过视镜记录下徐仁宇很少露给他看的工作时的状态。  
陆东植更喜欢徐仁宇和他在一起的样子，和他在一起也算有些日子了，他见过很多不同状态下的徐仁宇，可他唯独觉得徐仁宇和他单独在一起时的感觉是不一样的，就好像......能看见以前的，他没能见到过的，不是徐先生而是徐少年的徐仁宇。  
突然拍到一张很丑的脸，陆东植盯着相机里返出来的图，没忍住，趴在床上咯吱咯吱地泄出笑声。  
他打算等下拿给徐仁宇看，之后再作为个人珍藏。  
“噗哧。”这是没有被消音完全的第十二声偷乐。  
“停一下，我去喝口水。”徐仁宇朝电脑比了个手势，从座椅上起身。  
陆东植以为他真是要去喝水，没注意徐仁宇的方向，直到光线被挡住。  
徐仁宇从堆乱的被子里把埋进去的陆东植挖了出来，扯着那还在笑个不停的脸颊，亲了亲他的额头。  
“别闹。”  
说完又跟没事人一样坐了回去，继续严肃地探讨起他们商业性的问题。  
承认吧，徐仁宇。  
你刚刚分明就是想亲了！  
陆东植揉了揉两边被捏疼的脸颊，又害羞地碰了碰自己被亲到的额头，望了望眼前那个装作什么事都没有发生的始作俑者，嘴巴一翘，倒是很听话的钻进了被子里。  
徐仁宇那边的声音不吵，时不时响起的磁性声音很有入眠效果，陆东植碰上软乎乎的枕头，没一会就睡着了。  
做的梦很香。  
连梦里都在和徐仁宇卿卿我我的。  
陆东植睫毛颤着，慢慢睁开眼帘，凑在眼前的大头逐渐清晰起来。  
“终于肯醒了？”徐仁宇见睡美人终于被自己亲醒了，笑着捏了捏陆东植的小鼻子，问他：“梦见什么了笑成那副傻样？”  
陆东植撅着嘴，从徐仁宇那又讨了一个亲亲之后才肯回答他：“梦见你了。”  
都说出这话了，徐仁宇又怎么会无动于衷。  
压着陆东植亲到被一声肚子咕噜噜的抗议声打断，这才想起自己叫醒陆东植的目的。  
“起来醒醒神，我让他们送晚餐过来。”  
徐仁宇好不容易把人从床上拉起来，又被人化身成树袋熊的抱着，结果就是又花了好长时间才让陆大宝宝彻底清醒过来。  
“都这个点了呀......”陆东植坐在榻榻米上，望着墙上的挂钟，徐仁宇帮他压下去的头发又重新翘起了弧度，这回徐仁宇放弃了。  
“对不起，会议拖得有点久，本来说好晚上去看演出的。”徐仁宇把陆东植爱吃的菜碟移到他的面前。  
“明天再去看就行啦，正好今天我也不想出去了。我打算今天好好泡个温泉，养足精神，明日再战！”  
陆东植嘴里叼着大虾，对于明天的日程，斗志满满。  
“那你多吃点。”徐仁宇无奈道，他不明白陆东植的活力都是怎么突然涌出来的，明明刚才还赖在自己身上说什么都不愿起来。  
这家旅馆走的日式风格，端上来的料理也是部分更接近于日料，但也还是铺满了整个桌子。  
这样的料理不适合大快朵颐，得慢慢品尝才能体味到其中内涵的滋味。  
慢慢吃完还留了个空隙给饭后甜点，陆东植拿着银制小叉一点一点咬着蛋糕，看起来是吃得很开心的样子，小脚还时不时翘起来一摆一摆的。  
“你待会要泡温泉的吧？我去大厅那给你买牛奶回来冰着。”徐仁宇说着。  
陆东植乖巧地点了点头，继续吧唧自己的蛋糕。  
可等他连蛋糕都吃完，饭桌也让人撤下去之后也不见徐仁宇回来，陆东植不由得又想到了白天的那一幕，瘪了瘪嘴，起身跑了出去。  
果不其然，在自动贩卖机前徐仁宇又被几个女孩给拦住了。  
陆东植牙痒痒，直接冲过去扯着徐仁宇的手腕就强行拉人，眼神还很明显得露着凶气瞟了一眼那些大胆的女孩。  
“整天招花惹蝶的！”  
生气了！  
哄不回来的那种！

陆东植气呼呼地钻进温泉里，徐仁宇小心地隔着一定距离的呆在旁边，慢慢看着陆东植的表情由气鼓鼓转变成舒适的享受。  
他默默笑出声，遇上陆东植这么可爱的人，他真是捡到宝了。  
他小心翼翼地拨一层水过去，让水去传达自己的试探，“气消了？”  
“没有！”比刚才还要大的水波被推了回来。  
撒谎，明明脸上一点生气的表情都没有了。  
“真的没有？”徐仁宇伸手要去摸陆东植的脸，被陆东植一个抬手，高溅起的水花直接打向了徐仁宇。  
“真的没有？”徐仁宇哪会怕这些，这回迎着狂风暴雨就往水底下抓。  
“没有！没有！”陆东植一边躲着他一边各种往徐仁宇的方向各种泼水。  
他们泡的温泉不算烫的，所以陆东植的反击在徐仁宇眼里看来就和家里那些小猫们的猫猫拳没什么差别。  
砸出来的水都软绵绵的，无法挡住徐仁宇的一往直前。  
渐渐的陆东植都无心攻击了，全部把注意力放在了防守上。徐仁宇要去抓他脚，他就死命躲，差点被抓住的时候陆东植就大声怪叫，各种跺脚不让徐仁宇抓住。  
可这么看来，最耗力气的还是他。  
徐仁宇只是一步一步的逼近他，反而他自己一个人在那乱蹦跶个不停，最后还是因为没了力气被徐仁宇捉住，躺在徐仁宇胸膛上被徐仁宇捏脸捏到心力憔悴。  
他又一次认识到了，运动的重要性。  
“诶，今天星星好多啊。”  
陆东植被迫仰着头中。  
果然这样的光景在城市中是见不到的，本应是主角的月亮不知去处，深蓝色的夜空像女星走红毯时披上的战袍，上面镶满了星钻，耀眼夺目，而腾升的雾气为这份星空再添上一层的朦胧美。  
这个季节昼夜温差大，比白天还要更加强劲一些的风吹得旅馆周围的树梢沙沙作响，自然的呼吸声和温泉出水口的哗啦啦和谐交叠着。  
水波在胸前的肌肤上一起一伏，像被快进了的潮涨潮落。被周围的灯照射着，泛着片片鳞光。  
“喝酒吗？！”陆东植望着天空好一会，突然灵光一现，翻过身子趴在徐仁宇身上眼睛里亮着光地问他。  
“酒？”徐仁宇亲了一下他的鼻尖，这才恍然大悟道：“所以你才没让刚才的店员把酒收走？”  
他们的套餐里带着一瓶度数算高的酒，吃饭的时候只是大致尝了尝，没想到陆东植留着是打算准备在这时候喝。  
徐仁宇没拦他，陆东植兴冲冲地跑回房里把酒和小碟子都拿了过来，重新下水给徐仁宇倒了一小碟过去，自己也美美地给自己倒着酒，装模做样地望着天空说道：“敬夜色！”  
徐仁宇忍着笑，只是简简单单抿了一口就放在旁边了，以前他是酒量不好，可现在他练得也还算可以了，只是还泡着温泉，不适宜喝太多酒，血液循环会加快酒精在体内的流动。  
只是他没想到，陆东植会给他干出一口闷这种事来。  
不过陆东植也没怎么在他面前喝过酒，徐仁宇见他这么豪放，都要以为陆东植其实酒量很好了。  
一开始，他的确是这么认为的。  
因为陆东植喝下去之后的表情也没什么特殊的变化。  
可没过一会，就不一样了。  
陆东植生的皮肤白皙又很嫩，在温泉里很快就成了粉红色，而喝了酒之后，皮肤就像被酒精煮过一般，更加红润妖艳了。  
“仁宇~嘿嘿。”陆东植趴在偏凉的石头上，脸颊绯红，喊了他名字之后就只知道傻兮兮的笑。  
徐仁宇确定他喝醉了，陆东植不常用“仁宇”叫他，除了偶尔，比如现在，一口闷下高度的酒后。  
他无奈地笑了笑，继续浅抿酒皿，把陆东植的傻笑当下酒菜的品尝。  
水面拨动着，心的小船随着水波荡来荡去。  
“仁宇的酒不好喝吗？怎么就只喝那么一点点啊？”陆东植见他只喝了一小口，跌跌跄跄地拿着酒碟凑过来，眼睛里都开始冒出醉醺醺的醉意。  
“我们喝的可是一种酒。”徐仁宇捏捏他发烫的脸颊。  
“我不信，你尝尝我的！”陆东植嘟着嘴，又往嘴里咕咚咕咚地灌酒，酒没有滑进喉咙，而是在口腔里存了起来，脸颊两侧微微被撑起，小碟被丟在一边，扳着徐仁宇的脑袋就朝着对方的嘴唇怼了过去。  
酒早就在陆东植过来的路上被他晃晃悠悠洒掉了不少，实际上被喂进嘴里的更是少之又少。酒水从两个人的缝隙间滑落，清凉的，灼热的，无人关心的。  
舌尖纠缠着，共舞着，呼吸着浓烈的酒香沉沦着。  
“嗯……”他分明只是想让徐仁宇尝一尝酒。  
露出水面的背脊被人用指尖轻轻触碰着，一点点攀附上顶端。  
指尖热气腾腾，脊椎要被点燃。  
似乎只有亲吻，才能让他忘却后背挠人抓心的痒。  
“唔嗯。”他捧着徐仁宇棱角分明的脸，侧着头，将自己送至更深处。  
酒烈得清香，是发酵后的甘醇，混着陆东植嘴里不断分泌出的蜜味，确实是让徐仁宇陷进去的滋味。  
陆东植是不经撩的。  
舌苔被勾了勾都会骚乱一片，不知如何是好。  
陆东植是不长记性的，  
被搅得连呼吸的本能都快忘了，还要不知好歹地向他继续发起进攻，明明气息都还没能捋匀。  
但陆东植是能够战胜他的。  
徐仁宇因他而动，为他而疯，是他的所有物。  
他一点一点刮着陆东植口腔里的嫩肉，吮吸着那柔软的醉醺醺地乱舞着的小舌，将陆东植的津液尽数吞咽下去。  
陆东植的美好永远探索不完。  
往深处，往更深处探出，没有尽头。  
彼此的气息缠乱在一起，就像他们此刻的拥抱，肌肤和肌肤几乎都要融在一起。  
唇和唇恋恋不舍地结束了这场战役，知心知交，心心相惜。  
徐仁宇搂着胸口还在剧烈起伏的陆东植，怕他一个站不稳滑进水里。  
陆东植坐在他的身上，手撑着他的肩，其实脚趾还有点打颤。  
徐仁宇的吻技太过高超，只是一个吻，就让他的心怦然跳上了天空，触不到地上。  
两人互相抵着对方的额头，良久了，急促的气息才逐渐平稳下来。  
无法平静下来的只有不断进出着的温泉，和鼓动的心跳。  
陆东植垂着头，染上湿气的刘海一部分黏在额头上，露出个鼻尖和被亲红的唇瓣。  
他不敢看徐仁宇，现在才想起来要羞涩。  
他甚至想从徐仁宇身上起来，却被徐仁宇的大手死死地扣住了腰，大腿根挨着大腿根，一触即发的状态。  
“我，我想喝酒……”他眼神乱瞟着给自己找借口。  
徐仁宇抬手顶起他的下巴，想让陆东植看着他。  
陆东植眼神还在浮着，不敢定在徐仁宇的脸上。  
徐仁宇也不恼，靠在池子边的石头上，一手掐着陆东植腰间的软肉，手指长的好处就是还能摸到点屁股肉，一手抬着陆东植的下巴，玩起了那两瓣被自己弄得娇艳十足的唇瓣。  
陆东植的唇珠在光照下明晃晃地扎人眼球，兴许是借了酒意，湿润的唇在光泽下柔软又富有弹力。徐仁宇爱不释手，拿修长如玉的手指压着，碾着，揉搓着，目光兴致十足地聚在陆东植的唇上，仿佛那就是世界上最令他满意的玩具。  
自己的嘴唇如此被人玩弄，陆东植觉得别扭，觉得害羞，甚至觉得高兴，他清楚地感觉到了，徐仁宇在为他神魂颠倒。  
一想到这。  
他沾着湿气的睫毛轻颤不已，如即将在花瓣上降落的蝴蝶，陆东植缓缓抬起他的眼，眼神如丝如媚如勾地望向徐仁宇。他眼角生来上翘，天生的蛊惑人心。  
沾着水的手指滑在徐仁宇的肩头，划过一圈又一圈，带着热气的水滴一滴一滴地落了下去。  
从肩头滑落到水中的水珠像带了声，把玩得出神的徐仁宇唤了回来。  
徐仁宇这才有所反应似地抬起眼，同陆东植对视。  
他应当会对陆东植那幅模样有所反应。  
可手指依然玩着陆东植的唇，中指挑着他的下巴，食指骨挤在两片唇的缝隙中。陆东植轻轻一张口，就能滑进去。  
“放上来。”徐仁宇对他说，声音里多少有着压抑的控制。  
“？”陆东植不明白，勾人的眼神也变成了疑惑，和徐仁宇对望僵持了半会，脑子里什么都转过一遍之后才理解到徐仁宇说的是什么意思。  
这怎么好意思。  
腾腾的热气冲上他的脸颊和大脑，流遍全身的酒精开始疯狂灼烧他的自尊。  
陆东植眼神挣扎着，乞求着，可最终还是拜倒在徐仁宇的坚持之下。他索性闭了眼，嘴唇还是微张的状态，被徐仁宇抵着下唇，缓缓伸出自己的舌头尖尖，敏感地探出外界试探了一番，最后落在那霸道的食指骨上歇脚，像落入它第二个归宿一般。  
徐仁宇的拇指刚碰上那害羞得一颤一颤的舌肉，指甲边缘便带着一股不由分说的力量将入口破开，顺着湿滑幽暗的苔原，一点一点的匍匐前进。  
苔原受不了刺激，包裹着那含有入侵意味的拇指疯狂地分泌出津液，整个口腔化成了一汪春水，浸湿了外来的客人。  
可被打开的嘴巴拦不住外渗的唾液，陆东植下意识地收回小舌，含着徐仁宇的手指想要阻止口水的继续流出，他挺着腰，和徐仁宇挨得更紧，脖子抬得老高。喉结就像一根引导线，顺着勾人魂魄的线条一路向下教人不自觉地将美景尽收眼底。  
徐仁宇暂时分了一下神，听见陆东植的闷哼后又重新抬头，手上的力道增大了些，陆东植的头被他强行拉近了过来。  
他抠着陆东植的下巴，大拇指依旧被含在嘴里，顶住陆东植的下槽牙，狠狠地按着那排贝齿，在口腔内刮了个遍才似乎心满意足地饱腹离开，从粉嫩的唇里扯出来的时候，还带着黏丝丝的银线，被一旁房间里的光淡淡地照着，格外的醒目。  
若情丝能被具象，也应该是这般粗细而黏着。  
可是还不够。  
徐仁宇琢磨着湿漉的拇指，又趁陆东植还没恢复过来，这次将食指和中指一并，一齐塞进了陆东植的口中。  
怪他手生得修长，轻易就抵进了舌根。  
陆东植生理性地被迫大张嘴巴，舌头自发性地想要去阻挡，却简简单单地被在口腔内捣乱的手指夹住，拨来挡去，玩心大发。  
那两根毫不讲道理的手指就和侵略他国的士兵一样，总要搅得对方个天翻地覆，汁水横流才肯罢休。  
徐仁宇也许听不到他嘴巴里口水被玩到咕啾咕啾的声音，可陆东植听得是一清二楚。  
徐仁宇只花了两根手指，就让他的嘴里变得咕啾咕啾。  
他也能想象到，他的嘴角，甚至是下巴也应该流满了他自己的口水，像个不能自理的失控患者。  
他早已软化的手勉勉强强地终于抓着了徐仁宇的手腕，徐仁宇也见他快被自己撩熟了，自然是见好就收，任着陆东植像抓贼一样的把自己的手从他嘴里抽出来。  
他也的确装出一副无辜的姿态，刚才还在作恶的手此刻委屈巴巴地耷拉下来，明明上面还挂着足以证明罪恶的津液。  
“你...你怎么...就知道...欺...欺负我......”  
陆东植知晓自己有理由生气，却偏偏只会拿软得出水的眼睛瞪他，还威胁似地用小小的力道去咬他的手指。  
徐仁宇忍着心里翻腾叫嚣着的痒意，笑着想抬起另一只没有被抓住的手摸摸他可怜兮兮的脑袋。  
就连水面都还没有离开，被咬住的一点也不痛的手指尖处就传来一阵一阵湿热的触感。  
陆东植没松开他的手腕，配合着他手指垂下的姿势，低着头，粉红色的舌头有一会没一会的出现，舔着他刚刚被咬到的地方。  
舔得他口干舌燥。  
抬起的手打起层层水花，高高扬起的水花又缓缓落下洒成天空上银河，映出两幅近得没有空气呼吸的身体。  
“陆东植，我疯了就是你害的。”  
徐仁宇彻底失去了刚才还能舒服地靠在石头上的悠闲，他站起身来，捞稳没有防备的陆东植，搂着他被温泉养得滑溜溜的圆肩，整个身体侵略了过去，  
“哈啊！”陆东植被突如其来的激烈的吻刺激得发软。  
如果说刚才充满酒香的吻是一场持久的没有输赢的拉锯战，那么现在的这个吻，则是差距悬殊，胜负毫无悬念。  
徐仁宇的进攻，像一头开始认真捕食的狮子。  
力道大到不像是在亲吻，倒像是要吃人。连带着陆东植的心脏，一起吞吃到肚子里去。  
“唔！唔哼！”陆东植不自觉地推搡着他，无力的手根本起不到半点作用，只是在徐仁宇的腰间拨拉，挑起更汹涌的欲火。  
一只腿被半抬起来，陆东植只能贴着徐仁宇作为支撑，  
火热半硬地彼此挤压着，可有可无的毛巾早就自觉沉进了池底。  
他们早就坦诚相见过无数次，却从没像现在这样，在无人的室外，听着自然的风声，感受手掌中肌肤的滚烫。  
“东植，”他手指似蛇，在陆东植光滑的后背上滑腻的游走着，从平原到高山，向沟壑移去。  
“想要吗？”他顶了顶腰，满意地听见对方的呜咽。  
这话，仿佛是开关，亦或者徐仁宇那低沉魅惑的嗓音才是。  
从陆东植的耳朵里钻进去，再沿着脊椎一路劈开，所到之处变得空空如也，寂寞感，空虚感，想要徐仁宇帮他一一填满。  
“要你，想要你，仁宇。”他嘴唇紧紧贴在徐仁宇的嘴角，理性已经无法驾驭住他，他靠着本能说话。  
后穴被手指破开，温热的泉水也趁机钻了进来，内壁一时适应不了温度的刺激，皱缩起来。  
“烫。”他难受地告状。  
“不烫。”徐仁宇亲了亲他的鬓角，算作安慰。  
紧致的通道比温泉还要舒服，徐仁宇仔细小心地用手指安抚着胆小的嫩肉，得益于这过于湿润的环境，他很快就扩张进了三根手指。  
下面被撑开得满满的，酸涨着，同时又被侵入的温泉滋润着。  
“啊......嗯啊，哈，唔......”  
他爬在石头上，方便徐仁宇更好地扩张。  
徐仁宇那修长的手指一直按压着他的敏感地带，他按得越深，泉水也就钻得越深。  
无辜的温泉是杯水车薪。  
细水流长到不了陆东植的终点，他要的，是徐仁宇的洪水猛兽。  
“不，不烫了......嗯......仁宇，进，进来。”  
他丝毫不知道自己在说什么，摇着发涨的头，手在石面上乱拍着，“不，不要手指了，要仁宇，要徐先生。”  
他要徐先生，徐先生就给他。  
粗壮的筋身占领了手指玩乐的地盘，一点一点挤进对方的领土。  
面目通红又狰狞的将士啊，它破开敌方的城门，踏进肉色的山丘，淌着晶莹的幽渠，一路长驱直入到腹地，咆哮地宣布着自己的标记。  
激烈的撞击让陆东植甚至连支撑自己都很艰难。  
他哀嚎着，磕磕绊绊地求徐仁宇慢点。  
是打击的水渍声捂住了徐仁宇的耳朵还是徐仁宇早就已经被他撩红了眼，陆东植好听得像猫叫的音调只能火上浇油，越烧越旺。  
陆东植屁股上的两团白肉被他拿捏着，扒开，往里狠干。  
他往深处干得越狠，陆东植反而收得越紧，紧到他神经收缩，心脏疯狂跳动。  
而他一去刺激陆东植的前方，身后的小穴就会相对性地回弹，软到他电流冲顶，理智几乎失控。  
他俯下身去贴陆东植的背，像是在抱他，可手中依旧忙活着不停。  
凑在陆东植的耳边，低垂着眼，朝陆东植吹气：“东植，”  
徐仁宇感叹着，  
“我们果然天生一对。”  
陆东植听不进他的话，撑着石头的手险些打滑，他的泪水被活生生地撞了出来，也是晶莹剔透的，糊了眼睛。  
嘴巴也是，沾着控制不住的口水丝，一个劲地喊着：“不，不要了，太，太快了！啊！哈啊......手，嗯哈......手没有力气了！”  
这回徐仁宇倒是听到了他的诉求，方才还在凶猛的冲动着的他此刻却安静了下来，这份安静不同寻常，不是一切终于平息的结束感，而是那种寂静草原中悄然埋伏起来的危险感。  
“手没有力气了？”徐仁宇咬着他的耳朵尖，声音已经低到陆东植泛起鸡皮疙瘩。  
“嗯……”陆东植吸着鼻子应道。  
“那就躺着。”徐仁宇把物什抽了出来，还硬邦邦地翘着呢。  
陆东植只注意到了下身的空虚，还没来得及有所表示，就被徐仁宇轻而易举地翻了个面。  
他躺在大石头上，上身不得已地依着石头的弧度挺着胸膛。  
徐仁宇抬着他的双腿，大打开着，趁着后穴还没回缩完毕，再一次顶了进去。  
充实感一拥而上，本就挺高的腰抬得更起劲了。  
陆东植仰着脖子，把还没喊出去的呻吟抑制在了喉咙里。  
徐仁宇在他的里面一厘米一厘米地缓慢前进着，消磨着他的意志。  
他舔了舔陆东植凸起来的锁骨，又咬下一口，引来陆东植的阵阵轻颤。  
他的下巴戳在陆东植的胸脯上，那里还是那么的软，又大。  
他轻轻拍了拍陆东植的大腿，让陆东植自己别上他的腰，手才好空闲出来，玩一玩陆东植平日里不会允许他玩的胸。  
陆东植生的白皙，和灰黑色的石头一比简直是要发光。  
而陆东植的胸口更白，不经日晒，手感绝佳。  
那明晃晃的胸此时高挺着，送进徐仁宇的眼底，还有那两颗镶嵌在白嫩蚌肉上的粉色珍珠，更是抓人眼球。  
“东植，你太美了……”徐仁宇挑逗着敏感的珍珠，赞叹着他宝贝的魅力。  
“啊，啊唔……哈啊！仁宇，仁宇……”好痒，好痒，全身都发着麻，陆东植扭动着腰，磨着石面想帮自己止痒。  
“唔啊！哈……”徐仁宇趴在他的身上，咬得好用力。  
胸前的刺痛感一下子盖过了尾脊的瘙痒感，他抓着徐仁宇的耳朵，捏紧了，“嘶哈……疼！”  
粉色的珍珠被徐仁宇用牙尖磨成了红肿，整个一圈都被火辣辣地烧着，烧成了醉人的红晕。  
“都肿了。”徐仁宇拿手指拨了拨挺起来的小硬粒，笑着，声带沉着波动。  
“好可爱……”白里透着深红，是徐仁宇造就的。  
害羞是陆东植的份。  
陆东植被他羞得死咬着下唇，腰肢一晃一晃着，不想配合徐仁宇的冲撞。  
事与愿违。  
徐仁宇含住他胸前的豆子，吸得有多用力，撞击就有多大声。  
水花被狠狠甩在石头上，一次又一次，一层又一层。  
浑身都是涨痛的感觉。  
脑袋是涨的，下身是涨的，就连胸膛也是涨的。  
被徐仁宇的舌头席卷着，被一波又一波的麻意与涨意冲刷着，陆东植恍惚间都要以为男人是可以产奶的了。  
“好，好喝吗？”他差点要问。  
也许他会感谢自己此刻只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音，没被徐仁宇听懂他的发问。  
“我爱你。”徐仁宇隔着肌肤亲吻他快要爆炸的心脏，手指滑到他的腰间，握着。  
“哈啊……我，我也，嗬啊！”努力吐出的话被撞得支零破碎。  
他只能勉强用指腹抓着湿滑的石面，像一艘不起眼的木船，面对滔天的巨浪，避免翻进海底的灾难。  
“哈！呃啊……仁宇，哈，不行了……要，要射了……”  
奈何那滔天的巨浪没有个尽头，怒嚎着扑进狭小的船舱，一次又一次，已经湿得不能再湿。  
“一起。”  
徐仁宇喘着粗气，高架起他的腿，这种情况下了还要加速，是人吗？  
这可能才是真正意义上的操干。  
陆东植都发不出来一个完整的声音，刚跑出来一个音节就被撞得不知去了哪里，整个人的骨头都被撞酥化了。  
不知名的鸟在树梢咕咕咕地叫，又被吹动的晚风惊扰，没了踪影。  
两声悠长的舒气，一前一后，饱吃了一餐盛宴。  
陆东植虚脱在石上，只剩胸腔起伏，不能动弹。  
徐仁宇亲了亲陆东植，把快昏过去的人一把捞起来抱在自己的臂环里。  
喝了酒还在温泉里受了这么久的苦，肯定特别难受了，连背上都被蹭红了一大片。  
他抓起一旁挂着的浴袍，把怀里的人裹了个严实。  
脸被熏成了熟苹果的陆东植软成一滩泥般匍在自己的胸上，着实累了，眼睛都睁不开，被长长的睫毛遮着。手没力地搭在自己的脖子上，眉头皱着，小小声地嘀咕说：“要流出来了……”  
“流就流吧。”徐仁宇拍拍他，不以为意道。  
怀里的人听了这话，眉头皱得更深了，力气小小地抠了抠他后颈凸起的骨头，跟挠痒痒似的。跟蚊子一样碎声反驳着：“可是……流了就怀不上了啊……”  
“什么？”  
徐仁宇没听清他的醉话，低头凑过去，被软乎乎的手拉住耳朵。  
“流了，我就怀不上仁宇的宝宝了。”  
说得徐仁宇心又涨了起来，他抱着陆东植亲他的额头，问他：“想怀我的孩子？”  
起话题的人还害羞地往自己怀里缩，缩成一团，以为徐仁宇看不到地点点头，以为徐仁宇听不见地小小声嗯着。  
心涨开又化了。  
徐仁宇把陆东植小心地放倒在柔软的床上，  
反正夜还很长。  
床吱呀吱呀地叫。  
徐仁宇今晚的目标只有一个，  
让陆东植怀上。  
｡♥｡･ﾟ♡ﾟ･｡♥｡･ﾟ♡ﾟ･｡♥｡･ﾟ♡ﾟ・。゜♥｡ﾟ♡ﾟ･｡♥｡･ﾟ♡ﾟ･｡♥｡･ﾟ♡ﾟ･｡♥｡  
第二天。  
被子包包里的人不肯出来。  
徐仁宇：不记得了？  
陆东植：不记得了！（｀Δ´）  
徐仁宇：昨晚有人哭天喊地的要怀……  
陆东植：啊啊啊啊！不许说！(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻  
陆东植：呜呜呜，再也不喝酒了( ˃̵̣̣̣̣̆ω˂̵̣̣̣̣̆)


End file.
